Grudges
by The Lady Destiny
Summary: Jack's mother bound Destiny to keep him living and we all know how hard a time she was having. It was just an added bonus that he was handsome. Not many people could take on the dangerous task of keeping one Jack Sparrow safe - espically with his charms! First in the Destiny's Pirates of the Caribbean stories!
1. The beginning

"Aw! Please sugar muffin!" I heard from in front of me on the ship, the Dauntless. I just grimaced and walked by the man who was harassing a young woman and smacked the man upside the head. He turned to look for who would dare to hit him but I just kept walking up the deck steps to the helm where my new young sister was waiting. Her mother had died of the sweating sickness. Truly horrible but I was to upset about my binding to care when I heard.

You see I'm Lady Destiny as in _the _Destiny. I make decisions about your life that you don't even think about. Decisions like if you eat the next spoon full to if you marry the love of your life. But recently I rescued a female from death and she turned on me and binded me to live in this form until her son lived a long happy life and when he turned an age past the norm I could be released. That woman is Lisable Sparrow. I don't really hate the woman seeing as how I could have stopped it. Plus the woman had no idea what I had planned. You _don't _mess with Destiny.

"Yo, ho, yo, ho, a pirate's life for me. Yo, ho, yo, ho, it's a pirate's life for me…" I heard Elizabeth singing, which broke me out of my trance. I walked up besides her trying not to trip in the bulging hoop dress. I smiled happily as I sang along with the song winking at her. She giggled and tried to remember the words to it.

"Drink up me hearties, yo-ho…" I felt my voice echo on the cold night sky as the strange fog pulsed with my streaming energy. I laid my arm on the girl's shoulders. "That's very good, Elizabeth, I'm surprised you're getting it so easily!"

I was turned around by my close and very superstitious friend, Joshamee Gibbs. He looked morbid and slightly crazy from being sober for more then a day.

"Josh?" I asked and he shakily removed his hand from my shoulder before taking a sip of his rum. His skin was as dark as leather, and it was weathered by the sea.

"Quiet, Cass, little missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You want to call `em down on us? Cass, you know better then I of pirates!" Elizabeth looked at me curiously but I grinned at her marvelous curiosity.

"Mr. Gibbs." Captain Norrington's voice called we all looked from the way I came and sure enough there he was making his way to us. He was a dashing young man, Royal navy to the core, and with the glare fixed on Gibbs I couldn't find it in me to be guilty. I looked to the man of obvious high class beside him and recognized him as the sweet old man who was Elizabeth's father.

"Governor Swann." I addressed him with a curtsy. He smiled at me sweetly.

"Please, Cassandra, you are my daughter now, I insist you must call me Weatherby or when you're ready father." I winced on the inside of the reminder of it. I had been a pirate for as long as I was in this pirate realm until three months ago when Norrington found me in London at a pub and he carried me to Governor Swann's with my cover. My cover meant that I had to act the part of a nobleman's daughter who's family and home had been burned to the ground and I was sent to sea to work on my own.

"Yes, Father. It's just very hard to forget that day." I said looking down at the floor as was proper. I had the appearance of a woman who was just in her twenties and Elizabeth was fourteen now. When the party really started I would be twenty-six. Good for my self-esteem no?

"That will do." Norrington said speaking to Gibbs. Gibbs looked uncomfortable in the sudden gaze of his leading officer.

"They were singing about pirates. Bad luck to sing about pirates, with us mired in this unnatural fog—mark my words." Gibbs said while looking around at the curious fog that was being created by none other then the Black Pearl, but shush the mortals don't know that!

"Consider them marked. On your way." Norrington ordered Gibbs back to whatever post he had been assigned, which I think was rather funny. The man couldn't stay away from the drink, he'll most likely turn pirate soon.

"Aye, Captain." (I thought it would take longer then the ages I set so I went ahead and named him Captain.) Captain Norrington watched as he walked a little ways away and when Norrington turned back away Gibbs snuck a sip of what was most likely rum and spoke again. "Bad luck to have a woman on board, too. Even a mini'ture one." I glared at him for a moment and then started paying attention to The Governor and the Captain. I noticed the Captain taking a keen interest in me and almost gagged on the spot. Here to these people I was already supposed to be married, but I still don't care about any male…yet.

"I think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate." Elizabeth sounded off as loud as she could while still being appropriate. I giggled and put a hand to cover my mouth as well. She only thought they were interesting because of my stories and our books I've been reading her. The girl had quite an appétit for knowledge.

"Think again, Miss Swann." Norrington stepping up beside me once again he tried to court me. "Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I inted to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag, or wears a pirate brand, gets what he deserves: a short drop and a sudden stop." He chuckled and looked at me but I sneered at him and turned to Elizabeth, nervously making sure my brand was covered with long white gloves.

I could see Elizabeth didn't know what a 'short drop and a sudden stop' was and I glanced at where her horrified gaze was stuck only to see Gibbs mimicking a hanging with his scraggly scarf. I snorted and drew Elizabeth against me.

"Captain Norrington… I appreciate your fervor, but I am concerned about the effect this subject will have on my daughter's." My father said to him stepping in to save our decency. Captain Norrington looked apologetically at both the Governor and I. I just looked down at Elizabeth as she spoke.

"Actually, I find it all fascinating." She said to us. I blinked before raising my hand to my mouth again to cover the giggles.

"And that's what concerns him." I said placing my hand on her shoulder again.

"Elizabeth, we will be landing in Port Royal soon, and beginning our new lives. Wouldn't it be wonderful if we comport ourselves as befits our class and station?" I thought about laughing out loud like the pirate I am but refrained from it but when he looked over at the Captain I stuck my tongue out at him. This caused Elizabeth to laugh and father to look our way again. I just smiled respectfully and squeezed Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Yes, father." Elizabeth answered. I let her turn out of my grip and look around as I watched the two men walk off down to the ship. I turned to her as she looked back out at the water.

"I think it would be exciting to meet a pirate as well, Elizabeth." I told her, plus I'd love to see they're reaction to Cass the Pirate Lord of the Arctic dressed in a lady's dress and holding on to a little one. Oh I can see the reaction's now!

"LOOK! A BOY! THERE'S A BOY IN THE WATER!" Elizabeth suddenly called out pointing. I looked to see the young boy floating on a piece of ripped out ship and I had the need to help him but the men where already working on it. Elizabeth and I both ran over to him when he was finally hauled over the railing and onto the Dauntless.

"Oh boy…" I said looking out at the wreckage that was a burning merchant ship.

"Mary mother of God…" Gibbs whispered. I put my hand on Elizabeth's head as I backed away. I pulled her to the young boy and we both made sure he was breathing.

"Elizabeth, I want you to accompany the boy. He's in your charge now. You'll watch over him?" Father asked of my younger sibling. Elizabeth nodded and father hurried away nervously. My sister leant down next to him where we could look at him properly. My sister looked mesmerized while I was making sure the boy wasn't hurt.

Elizabeth smoothed a piece of wet hair away and suddenly the boy's hand grabs her wrist, awakening from his slumber. Elizabeth is very startled but I continued to check him. He looks to me but I smile softly patting him on the head. "You're going to be alright now. You're safe." I told him.

He looks to Elizabeth and they stare at each other unspeaking and then Elizabeth spoke. "I'm Elizabeth Swann. This is my sister, Cassandra." She introduced us still a little shocked.

"Will Turner." He says before he passed out again. I blinked seeing something shiny under his shirt. I slowly pulled it out examining it. One side was blank and golden but when I turned it over it had the design of a skull. I gulped before meeting the eyes of Elizabeth. She looked down at Will and gasped out. "You're a pirate." I quickly hide the medallion as I glanced Norrington heading our way throwing out orders as he went.

"Did he speak?" he asked me.

"His name is Will Turner. That's all Elizabeth and I found out." I told him lying through my teeth. Thankfully Elizabeth must have agreed that we weren't going to tell them about his medallion.

"Very good." Norrington praised me like a dog. I snorted as he left hurriedly. There was a swift unnatural wind and both Elisabeth and I headed to the bow of the ship. We blinked as we saw the back end of a ship sailing away from us. It had mysterious black sails and was mostly cutting through the fog away from us.

I glanced at the top of the ship to see the pirate flag and I clutched Elizabeth to me protectively. Oh what trouble that Jolly Roger will make.

I moaned as I felt the bed shift beside me. I turned over to face the back of Lizzy and blinked up at her as she turned to me. I blearily looked at her and she smiled amused with my out of sort's manner. I pulled myself up and turned my head to her.

"What's wrong darling?" I asked her kindly. She then eagerly gestured to my chest.

"I had that dream again, the one about Will." She said and I knew what she wanted. I took out the medallion from where it was hidden in my bosom. She grasped it looking at it closely and examined it.

"That's strange, so did I. Do you think that means something?" I asked her curiously. While Elizabeth had aged into a fine young woman I was an un-married twenty-six year old and if I had anything to say I would stay that way. My once short black hair now hung to below my butt and my green eyes sparkled with wisdom. My hands no longer had calluses and I was used to dresses. My heart shaped face was as beautiful as it had been when I was eighteen, but thankfully not as childish as it was.

During my inspection Elizabeth had placed the medallion in the palm of her hand so she could move it around in the light. "I don't know…" She said curiously. Suddenly we were both broken out of our daze by a knock on the door. I squealed and tried to jump out of the bed only to trip on the covers. Elizabeth took enough time from her own mad dash to point and laugh. I made a rude gesture at her and she giggled more, used to my improper behavior.

"Elizabeth? Cassandra? Is everything all right? Are you two decent?" Our father asked. I shucked on my dress robe and tied it together just as Elizabeth got hers on. I hurriedly tried to hide the medallion more as Elizabeth answered for us both.

"Yes, yes." Before she even finished Father opened the door and came in holding out two boxes and an army of maids following. I groaned as one of them opened the curtain to show a beautiful blue sky and a wonderful view of Port Royal and Fort Charles. Elizabeth only blinked a few times but I tried to dive back in bed only to be stopped by the maids who where making it up.

"Still abed this hour? It's a beautiful day! Cassandra I know how much you enjoy these days, yes?" Father said to us as he walked farther in the room holding a box in his hands. "I have a gift for you Cassandra." I blinked heavily at him trying to remember if any important occasion was happening today. Elizabeth grinned at me as she came out from behind the dressing rack wearing a perfect cream dress with poufs, one of the colors of un-marriage.

Father opened the box in front of me to show a dress a shade lighter then the ocean and I squealed like a child as I took it from its box and held it against me. I looked into the mirror and twirled with it pressed to me. "It's beautiful, father. I shall wear it today to the occasion you gave it to me for." I said mischievously. I walked behind the dressing screen and the maid, Estrella, followed me. First I shuck out the robe and Estrella helped me into my petticoats. When I managed to get them on I could hear what the others were talking about.

"May I inquire as to the occasion in wish you two are speaking?" Ah…sneaky Elizabeth doesn't know what father is talking about either. Well join the club my friend.

"Is an occasion necessary for a father to dote upon his daughter with gifts? I gave you that dress just the other day, Elizabeth; perhaps I wanted to get this for Cassandra." He defended weakly. True he did give Elizabeth that dress but I had thought nothing of it. Father always gives us things to make up for not spending a lot of time with us. It doesn't matter to me; I am always getting in to trouble.

I lift my arms as Estrella starts connecting the lines into the corset.

"Although…I did think you could wear it to the ceremony today." I winced as the corset became tighter, not really from the corset but more from the fact father was trying to marry me off again, and this time to Norrington.

"Ceremony?" Elizabeth asked still not getting it. I peeked around the room to see them both standing at the door. Elizabeth now had her hair put up and a hat secured on top.

"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony." I decided to speak up so they would quite acting like I was invisible. "I knew it!" I said to them as Estrella began tightening the corset I leant back in because more maids were here to help, which frightened me to no believe.

"Or, rather, Commodore Norrington…a fine gentle man, don't you think?" I didn't answer that absurd thought, though I did hear Elizabeth try to smother a laugh. "He fancies you, Cassandra." He told me hopefully. I gasped sharply as the corset was tightened to the most unbearable degree. I groaned as she kept tightening. I felt my eyes bulge and I grasped my bosom as it was pushed up tightly. She finally tied it and I thanked God it wasn't any tighter. I was already unable to breathe as it was.

"Cassandra?" Father asked because I refused to answer. "How-uh...How's it coming?" Father asked again. Elizabeth stepped around the corner to see me unable to breathe as they pulled on the actually dress. I huffed in as much air as possible and flipped her off she grinned cheekily and backed out again as the maids tried to get the dress on me.

"It's difficult…to say." I tried to answer him.

"I'm told these two dresses are the very latest fashion in London." I heard him say.

"Well women in London must have learnt not to breath." I said gulping in as much air as was possible in this crushing corset. I don't like this at all.

"Governor? A caller is here for you." I heard what I think was a butler told my father. I let the maids brush my hair out and groaned again at the pain in the corset.

I heard him leave and I stepped out in to the room and nearly buckled over from lack of oxygen but the maid's pulled me over so they could do my hair. I heard Elizabeth giggle as the maids tried to pile my hair up ontop of my head. "You look wonderful." I told Elizabeth. The maids finished putting my hair up into a strict bun and I smiled at them as they dabbed a little rogue on my cheeks and mouth. I put on the kohl myself.

"And you as well, Cassandra. Let's go ahead down. Father will be waiting for us." Elizabeth said. I smiled and hooked my arm around hers as I was handed a fan. We walked through the hallways to the long staircase. As we started down I saw Will and father waiting. I giggled and nearly slung myself down the stairs I couldn't breathe while standing straight I sure as hell couldn't do it while walking down stairs.

"Oh Cassandra, you look dashing!" Father tells me. I smile and take the offered arm knowing that Will only had eyes for his Elizabeth.

"Thank you, father. It's good to see you Mr. Turner." I said even though he was still staring at Elizabeth. He did turn to me when he realized I was addressing him.

"Oh and you as well Ms. Swann." He said to me.

"Will! It's so good to see you." Elizabeth said as she made it down the stairs. I giggled and walked out the door and to the carriage not bothering to stay for they're love fest, and now on to the boring ceremony for the boring man!

I yawned behind my fan as Elizabeth and father talked. The ceremony had just stopped and everyone was now mingling with each other. I saw Norrington heading our way and groaned as I tried to breathe in to quickly.

"May I have a moment?" He asked me. I nodded and followed him to the edge so we where alone. I looked out to the docks and wheezed softly for breath.

"You look lovely, Cassandra." Norrington told me. I smiled briefly at him so that he would just continue.

"I apologize if I seem forward, but I must speak my mind." He said turning from me to speak and I tried to dig the corset out of my stomach and breathe deeply. It wasn't working. "This promotion confirms that I have accomplished the goals I set for myself in my career. But it also casts into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved the thing all men most require: a marriage to a fine woman." He turned back to me but I smiled at him already knowing I was about to break another man's heart. "You have become a fine woman, Cassandra." He says.

"I can't breathe." I say as it was true. I could see my vision was darkening. I heard one last thing before I lost my balance and toppled over the side of the parapet.

"I'm a bit nervous, myself—" I moaned as I splashed into the water. I tried swimming back up to the top but I couldn't get to the top because of my dress. I felt the water pulse away from the coin and nearly strangled on the leather strap. Suddenly I saw a male figure splash in the water above me and I tried to swim to him. He made it to me just in time and I could feel myself losing breath. He got me to the surface and I had just enough time to gasp out. "The dress!" before we were both dragged under. He moved and then the dress was cut from me and I was in just a petticoat. He pulled me to the surface and then on to the docks and two soldiers helped us both up. I couldn't see my rescuer because I was lent over trying to breath in the even more suffocating corset.

The man pushed me over and with a knife cut the ties off. I gasped out a breath and choked out a little of the sea water. I was laying on the ground and the man lent over me to make sure that I was okay and I felt my breath sharpen again as I took in his beautiful features. He had brown dreadlocks and a scarf holding them out of his beautiful face. I loved how he had trinkets in his hair just like I used to have. I smiled thankfully up at him. That was cut short though when he picked up the medallion and looked at my face quickly.

"Where did you get this, love?" He said and his voice captivated me. I was still gasping and I reached up to give in to temptation but suddenly there was a sword pointed at his throat. I rolled away and up, still stumbling and turned to see Norrington pointing his sword at the man, who I now realized was Captain Jack Sparrow.

"On your feet." Norrington said to the Captain. I breathed in as Father and Elizabeth covered me with father's jacket. I kept looking at the strange character in front of us. I did look though when Father asked me a question.

"Cassandra! Are you all right?" He asked and I smiled nervously at him.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine." I turned back to the irritated Commodore. Really I was un-hurt I just didn't want this man to be hung just for rescuing me. "Commodore Norrington, do you intend to kill the man who came to my rescue when your navy people didn't even move?" I asked him. He looked back at me and then turned to glare at the two scared navy men. While he looked away I clutched father's jacket closer to me and winked at the Captain. He raised both eyebrows at me in surprise but I looked away to my sister who was trying to salvage my hair.

"Very well, I believe thanks are in order." Norrington says to the Captain and I can tell automatically that he was going to get caught. I tried to warm myself up without others noticing my non-shivering form. Using my powers near mortals can be so trying.

I watched in horror as Jack grabbed Norrington's out stretched hand and Norrington gripped it tighter. He pulled it towards him and lifted the shirt sleeve. I grimaced as the Captain's pirate brand was shown and I thanked God no one noticed mine when I was being saved.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did you…Pirate?" Norrington added snootily glancing back at me for my reaction but I glared at him. He must have taken it the wrong way because he motioned to Gillette as all the surrounding soldiers pointed they're pistols at the Captain. I glared at all of them now even as one stood in front of me to 'protect' me.

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons." Norrington said pompously. I looked around the soldier in front of me and watched as Norrington revealed the tattoo of a sparrow flying over the horizon.

"Well, well…Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" Norrington said looking back up to his face. I heard Elizabeth gasp and turn to me.

"Cassandra, isn't that the Pirate you always-" I shushed her before she could spill the beans on me. Luckily everyone was paying attention to the handsome pirate.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you will." He answered. I giggled and he looked to me giving me a once over before smiling roguishly at me. Norrington turned back from where he had been looking out at the bay.

" I don't see your ship, Captain." He sarcastically broke up our moment.

"I'm in the market as it were." The Captain answered looking to me again and I blushed which brought a surprised gasp from Elizabeth but I ignored her and smiled at the man.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one." One of the navy men said handing over a pistol belt with one pistol, a sword, and _the _compass. I felt a thrill as one of my creations was near me. I remember making that for Calypso. I wonder how he came by it.

"I told you he was telling the truth." The other navy officer said to him. "These are his, sir." He held the Captain's things up for Norrington to inspect and he does so with glee.

"Extra powder, but no additional shot." I saw the Captain shrug as Norrington went on patronizing him. "A compass that doesn't point North…and I half expected it to be made of wood." Norrington sheathed the Captain's sword. "You've a pistol with only one shot, a compass that doesn't point north…and no ship. You are without a doubt the worst pirate I have ever heard of."

The Captain grinned and waved his arms around as he spoke. Now that I noticed it he was standing rather….different. "Ah, but you have heard of me." He answered. Gillette returns from grabbing some irons and approaches Jack. I huff and decide that I don't wish to sit on the sidelines like the proper woman of Port Royal. I moved to stop Norrington as he moved.

"Commodore, I really must protest. This man saved my life. Pirate or not." I said to Norrington but his face didn't soften and I began to think Norrington was taking his frustration out on Jack.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness." Norrington said and before I could speak Jack spoke.

"But it seems enough to condemn him."

"Indeed." Norrington sneered back and I was going to speak again but was interrupted, and I was getting frustrated by it.

"Finally." The Captain said and before I could say anything I felt the cold manacle slip over my head and around to my neck. I felt a very male body pressed up to mine and I blushed again even as everyone began to panic. He had his head poked around to beside mine and I twisted my head to look at him. He grinned at me again showing me his gold fillings. The soldiers had their guns out again but it was too late, he had me as his shield. He started backing away, which in turn pulled me in closer to him and I stumbled.

"Commodore Norrington, my effects please." He addressed the Commodore. Norrington hesitated, trying to think which was more important, the pirate or the Governor's daughter. Well so much for being his love. I thought sarcastically.

"Commodore!" Jack hurried, pointing his finger out. I twitched slightly and had to hold back my smirk. I was happy to have some excitement, after all six years without any pirate activity? Who wouldn't want this? I watched as the navy man handed Norrington Jack's effects. He held them out to Jack but Jack didn't move to take them.

"Cassandra? It is Cassandra isn't it?" Jack asked me in front of all of them. I winced as the manacles dug in to my neck.

"As long as you have these irons around my throat you're calling me Ms. Swann." I told him dryly. He chuckled and pushed my wet black hair back away from my ear.

"Miss Swann, if you'll be so kind?" I grimaced and grabbed the things from Norrington. I felt Jack pressing against my back and nearly epped out loud. He took the pistol from me and he pointed it at my head. He turned me around and now he pushed his stomach against mine. I silently thanked God that he wasn't pushing his pelvis against me because he would have gotten shot right then. "Now, if you'll be very kind?" He whispered. I flashed him a grimace and started putting on his hat for him. He smirked at me again.

I pulled the belt on and threw it around his shoulder and he smirked over my shoulder at everyone else and I heard Elisabeth getting angry at him. I buckled it over his shoulder.

I took the next belt and had to put it around his surprisingly thin waist and I smiled as my face was pushed in to his shoulder. I twitched and pulled back and pushed the belt through the loop. I pulled it tight and he grunted, making me shutter. "Easy on the goods, love." He said gruffly. I hooked it through and was done.

"Perverted man." I muttered as I fixed it.

"I saved your life; now you've saved mine. We're square." I smiled brightly at him and he grinned back at me before he turned me around again. I was now staring at the group of people as they watched him man handle me in horror. I winced as the irons crushed my windpipe slightly. He backed up until we hit the cargo gentry.

"Gentlemen, m'lady….you will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain…Jack…Sparrow!" He said and then suddenly he lowered his hands down to my waist and hit something with his foot and I screamed as we were swung into the sky and he was screaming to. They didn't shot at us because most likely I was with him. I screamed as I swung my legs around him. He looped his manacles around a rope and I hide my face in his shoulder. Which reminds me, he does not smell that much like a pirate, smells like rum and the sea….and of course the power of my bond was all over him. What the hell did I get myself caught up in?


	2. The Day of Jealousy?

I felt us land and him start running. He stumbled under my weight for a second but when I went to get down he held me up. I cursed as we made our way into town, and actually out ran the soldiers and God was that not surprising. He dove into a cove that had a blacksmith statue in it. I jumped down but before I could do anything he pulled me against him and covered my mouth. I struggled against him for a second before going still when a bunch of soldiers passed us.

I waited until they were all gone until I broke away from him expertly. I huffed at him and he just grinned at me.

"Love, don't be so upset, you looked so ravaging in nothing but your underskirts….meself being but a humble pirate I couldn't help but to want to enjoy you for a few more moments." Jack said still grinning. I felt my mouth twitch in response.

"And I'm supposed to believe that? You're Captain Jack Sparrow, The man who has a girl in every port." I told him and his smile dropped, most likely realizing I thought he was a man-whore. I placed my hand on his chest and, still in my petticoat, backed him against the wall. I ran my finger down his chest. "To bad you don't have one in this port." I placed my face close to his and his eyes darted from my lips to my eyes multiple times. "To bad you're not ready to be serious about women….I was looking to settle down." I muttered just skimming his lips with mine.

Just as he leant forward to take my lips I backed away. I giggled as his hands fluttered in the air where my shoulders had been. His eyes were still staring where my lips previously resided. God I still got it! I thought giggling at his expression. I walked out into the open and heard him make to bring me back in but I dodged him. I knocked on the blacksmith door to see if William was in and he wasn't or he would have opened the door. I opened it and turned back to Jack who was behind me with an emotionless face.

I motioned for him to follow me into the room and he did hesitantly. I snorted as I caught sight of Mr. Brown passed out on the chair in the corner. I had been here with dear William so much that I had figured out he made the blades. I had thought many times on telling everyone but Will refused it. Stubborn boy, he was a pirate down to the core, he just didn't know it yet. I was making my way half way across the room when I heard banging. I turned to see Jack at an anvil trying to break them. I watched, amused for a few seconds before I stepped in front of him.

"Captain? You aren't going to get out of them that way." I said trying to get him to stop before he did real damage. He looked up at me with the cutest puppy dog look and I smiled patiently at him. I looked around for a way to break the chains and suddenly Jack made an ah-ha sound and he picked up a red hot poker. I went to stop him but he pressed it up against the Donkey's ass before I could. I muttered obscenities but he just smirked at me. He looped his chains in the gears and waited. When they broke off I clapped for him.

We didn't get five seconds of conversation, which I'm sure he was dying for, because the door started opening. I panicked and pushed him into a corner where he would be hidden by two barrels. I straightened out my dress and tried to smooth down my hair. I must have looked horrible because when he saw me William, of course it would be him, rushed over to me.

"Ms. Swann? Are you all right? I heard about what happened with the pirate? Is he still here?" William asked and I blushed appropriately at his roaming gaze.

"Will, I'm fine. Please, Will only ask one question at a time. I can't answer you if you ask me so many questions." I said stepping back from his hands and he blushed furiously.

"Is it not true that a pirate kidnapped you?" He asked me furiously. I fake grimaced and looked down.

"Yes, Will, I'm afraid so. He was a brute of a man." I said lifting my teary eyes. However I had to stop myself from adding animal abuser in to the list of despicable things the man had done. Will made a noise of sympathy before he suddenly went still. I looked up at him and saw him staring at a hat, Jack's hat to be specific. I sighed out loud as Will went to touch it. He was stopped by a blade to his hand. We both looked to see Jack looking at him. I threw my hands up in the air.

"I try to get you out of here and what do you do? Show yourself over a hat!" I mumbled. I didn't bother to pay attention to what they were saying I just walked to the Donkey and began to sooth it out of its walk.

"You're the one they're hunting. The pirate." Will stated the obvious and I snorted. After I had the Donkey soothed I sat down on a bail of hey. (Don't kill me!) Jack acknowledged what he said with a tip of his head but suddenly Jack pays more attention to Will and I know what he's noticing. Boot Strap Bill's features in a younger boy.

"You look familiar…Have I threatened you before?" he said briefly leaning over his blade to look at him more. I felt my mouth twitch up in to a smile as Jack's weirdness is shown to Will.

"I've made a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates." Will spat at him, reminding me that he hated pirates, and yet he had no idea that a legend, two if you counted Jack, was in the room with him.

"Ah. Then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So if you'll excuse me…us." He said motioning for me to get up with a hand on his pistol. In the short moment he looked back to me Will had grabbed a sword from an anvil and was now pointing it at Jack. Jack looked at him like he was a little boy with a wooden sword.

"You think this wise, boy?" Jack said appraising Will. "Crossing blades with a pirate?" He roguishly grinned. No doubt he was happy to announce his pirate history. I mean I would to if I wouldn't get hung for it….choices….

"You threatened Miss Swann." Will said and tilted his head to me. Jack made a funny face that I could have sworn was anger but before I could get up and actually see if that was jealousy he was grinning wickedly and just the thought that _Captain Jack Sparrow _was jealous when it was completely unneeded made me want to fist pump. Plus he didn't know me for an hour and he's getting offended by what he thinks is somebody else who has a thing for me….okay thoughts are getting confusing…

"Only a little…." He said and ran his sword up and down Will's. I grinned as they began fighting around in a circle, you got to admit, Jack Sparrow could get out of almost anything. I watched as the oblivious Will let Jack get closer to where the door was and where I sat.

"You know what you're doing; I'll give you that…" He attacked Will again to see how he would move. "Excellent form…" Will preceded to attack him. "But how's your footwork? If I step here—" and Jack did step in an imaginary line and Will followed him. "Very good! And if I step again, you step again…" And they continued that and I could swear that William was letting him go on purpose. One of the major rules of fighting is always know your surroundings.

"Ta!" Jack suddenly said breaking through my contemplation. I didn't even get up when he motioned for me to because not five seconds later Will through a sword at the door and blocked the lever that would let him out. I snorted as Jack did a funny jumping move, trying to get the door open I guess. Jack mouthed a curse but when he turned around he was smiling at Will.

"That's a good trick. Except, once again, you are between me and my way out." He said forgetting about me in the heat of the moment. "And now you have no weapon." Jack said cockily. Eyes on Jack, Will simply took another sword that had been lying on an anvil. Jack slumped a little most likely hoping he could get away free. He got over it quickly and lunged at Will. At one point in the fight Jack disarmed Will with a rather underhanded move.

Will just picked up another sword and that made Jack aware of all of the swords, knives, boarding axes in various stages of completion around the room.

"Who makes all these?" Jack asked as they fought around the turning wheel. I noticed that the donkey was moving again and that the sword Will was using was red hot.

"I do." Their swords clanged together again. "And I practice with them. At least three hours a day." Wow William, way to brag in the middle of a fight, just like a pirate!

"You need to find yourself your own girl mate." I noticed his eyes flittered to me but I just let it go. "Or maybe the reason you practice three hours a day is you've found one but can't woo said strumpet…you're not a eunuch are you?" Jack asked making a weird face at him. I giggled which in hindsight probably didn't help Will's anger.

"I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" Will said and Jack noticed his anger and stepped away just in time to miss being decapitated. I kind of lost it there because suddenly they went up into the rafters and I waited a good few minutes only to have to step back so sand wasn't blown on my face. I surveyed the scene quickly. Will was covered in sand with a wooden mallet raised but was standing in front of the door. Jack was standing in front of him with his pistol and sword ready to kill Will.

"You cheated." Will said dryly. I snorted in laughter; I mean what did you expect?

"Pirate." Jack said moving towards me. Will stepped in his way, now blocking both Jack's way out and his way to me.

"Move away." Jack said darkly. Will shoke his head.

"I can not just step aside and let you take her away again." He said, being the gentlemen he is. I wanted to laugh at him for being so stupid. Jack Sparrow is not a rapist and never will be. I would know I planned his life out.

"Please, move." Jack tried again. When Will refused again Jack stared him down then cocked the gun when we started hearing the soldiers banging on the door behind Jack. "This shot was not meant for you." He half-pleaded half-warned. Turns out he didn't need to worry because right when Jack uncocked the gun Mr. Brown smashed his rum bottle over Jack's head and Jack went down. Five seconds of stunned silence latter the useless navy came in the doors with Norrington and my father in the lead. While Father headed straight for me Norrington looked down at the unconscious pirate.

"Excellent work Mr. Brown. You've aided in the capture of a dangerous fugitive." Norrington said glancing briefly at the drunken form of Mr. Brown.

"Just doing my civic duty." Mr. Brown rasped out. I snorted and shivered lightly as Father led me out the door to the sweat sunshine.

I turned the page of a book as the maid put two coal pans in the bottom of the bed for our feet. The things always made me nervous because I didn't want to be burnt during the night but she did it anyways.

"Nice and toasty. Thank you Estrella." I say as she exited. Elizabeth had been trying to talk to me alone all day about Jack and I happened to think she would burst if I waited any longer to answer them. Plus that maid thought Norrington was a good match for me, disgusting right?

"Oh Cassandra, please I've been dying to ask all day. What happened?" Elizabeth asked automatically as the door closed behind the maid. I don't think any of these higher up people realize that they can still hear you even after they close the doors.

"It was fine Elizabeth, actually to fine. I think the man was the most gentlemanly pirate you're likely to ever find. Sure he made some advances but when I said no he didn't try to take it from me." I said closing my book which was actually 'The Frightening Tale of Captain Jack Sparrow and the Siege of Fort Knocks' (I don't remember what he actually did T.T)

"So is he really charming? Like you always said he was? He was rather handsome though I find myself still leaning towards William…" She said blushing slightly at her confession. I looked as stern as I could but it only lasted for a whole five seconds before we both broke in to giggles, which was a relieve, you weren't a loud to laugh when in the company of men.

"Oh Elizabeth, we didn't really talk that much, because your gorgeous William had to be a hero. But he was the most handsome man I had seen, much more then the pictures. He had the deepest eyes, no matter how cliché it is I swear they were almost black. His hair was part dread locks, part beads, part regular hair. Oh and he was so eccentric and charming to the core!" I gushed out to her and we giggled over him together. But I held her stare for a second. "Oh Elizabeth can I trust you with something very dear to me? It's about before Norrington found me." I said and she instantly sobered up. I didn't talk about my past a lot and so naturally she was always interested.

"Of course, always. I won't tell a soul." She said holding up her delicate pinky finger. I clasped it with mine and smiled at her. I let our hands fall together into our laps.

"The story of my family dying and me moving out here isn't exactly true…" I started and she snorted.

"I kind of thought so; you weren't very upset when others mentioned them. Plus one time I even had to remind you what happened." She said, giggling. I lightly smacked her arm.

"Well, I was the daughter of a high society people….just not of noble people. My mother and father where both pirates…" I told her. She sucked in a sharp breath but I looked to the blankets between us. "Mom was the great pirate Isabelle Myst of the Arctic, a pirate lord." I said in remembrance and Elizabeth seemed to choke on her own spit. "Dad was a pirate that everyone knew and I don't like to talk about him much. He loved me but he left to travel around the world.

"I was raised on the high seas and Mom took me around with her. I knew how to kill a man who weighed one hundred pounds more then me before you were even taught your ABC's. I was born and breed a pirate lady. The reason I say pirate lady is because us pirate's of the court know every code in the book, every legal way to get ourselves out of trouble and how to look good doing it." I said remembering the good days when I was care free and I didn't have to worry about anything until the next raid came along. I'm still kind of care free know but not for long.

"Please go on." Elizabeth whispered to me and I realized I had stopped talking. I cleared my throat and took off the suddenly to tight medallion. Elizabeth took it around her neck without asking.

"Well, one day Mom decided she was going to stop being a pirate and go legit and since mom never legally married Dad it was a good idea. However, I didn't like it at all. I was pissed. I loved my father and I refused to live without him. So when we reached next port Mom sat me down and told me to decide if I wanted to live the life of a pirate, or become someone worthwhile. I chose to be a pirate." I stood up for a second and left the bed to grab a stack of five books.

I sat back down on the bed in front of Elizabeth. "Mom was okay with it though she shed a lot of tears that she'd probably kill me for even mentioning to you. She gave me her piece of eight and well made me the next Pirate Lady of the Arctic!" I said proudly and Elizabeth gasped. I spread out the five books and they all had titles that said something about my adventures, for instance one was titled, 'The Dashing Lady Cass of the Arctic! How she escaped the E.I.T.C!' I smiled as Elizabeth opened them up.

"I've never seen these before." She said and opened one up. I grabbed the previously mentioned book and opened it up to show a black and white drawing of me.

"This was me as a pirate, but that comes later in the story. So I was fifteen when I was left with the most beautiful ship in the sea and everywhere to go. Oh Elizabeth you should have seen my ship! She was called The Black Diamond. She had a sister named the Black Pearl." I restrained myself from telling her that it was the same ship that Jack had.

"She shone in the light and was made of a black wood to match her twin, the pearl, but what was the most magnificent thing about it was that the statue on the front was made of a black clear crystal, a substance that no one knew what was, and it shone in the sun and no matter what happened it has never broken. It even had its own legend. It was said that Destiny herself made them both out of two jewels in her sword." I said getting caught up in my ship once again. It was true of course. I made the Black Pearl and The Black Diamond and of course it really did have a statue of Black Diamond. I just couldn't tell anyone or it would be gone. These mortals are greedy.

"Anyways, I made my way for a long time, just by myself. I was really good, having learnt from my Mom and Dad. Until one day when I was nineteen or twenty I decided my crew needed a few days off and so I docked my ship in a hidden harbor on the Island, Betelgeuse. My own island by the way. I went out to the next island and had one thing of rum and got caught by Captain Norrington. Luckily for me I had a back story. I told him I was going upstairs to get my things but really I was telling my first mate that she needed to look over my ship and keep it together until I could make it back." I went silent finally and glanced at Elizabeth's enthralled face.

"Wow…" She breathed out. I smiled at her as she grabbed my arm and moved the silk nightgown's sleeve up. She stared at the P brand and I smiled softly at her as she looked me in the eye. "My God, I've never even thought about this. Oh please will you tell me what it's like?" She asked scouting closer to me. I pursed my lips trying to think if that would be a good idea.

I didn't have time to deliberate because suddenly we heard a boom and some lights flashed. I jumped up to the windows and looked on to a battle scene taking place. I couldn't see much of anything because of a bleak fog and I gulped when I saw a ship with black wood on the water. I curse and turned to Elizabeth. "This is what I get for talking about the Pearl." I said darkly. I swung around and started getting as dressed as I could.

I turned to see Elizabeth doing the same. When we were both dressed I held her still.

"Elizabeth, I'm going to go help, all right? I want you to head to the fort and stay there. Don't do anything heroic." I didn't give her time to argue as I shoved her out the door. Quickly I took the dress off and grabbed a box from under the bed. Inside the box was everything from my pirating days. My hair essentials and even my compass. After, dressing in what I consider my finest outfit I savored the feeling of the silk and the feeling of my weapons strapped around my slim waist. After a good five minutes I shot out the bedroom door and made my way down stairs the back way. I grimaced as I opened the back door and the first thing I saw were pirates. I hacked my way thru. (By the way did anyone notice they didn't get a speck of blood on them anywhere? Food for thought!)

I was surrounded by pirates now and I really needed to re-load my guns. I spotted the entrance to the jail and dived in. I made as little noise as possible, just in case the other pirates had come here as well and I was glad I did when I heard a voice speaking.

"Well, well…Look what we have here, Twigg. It's Captain Sparrow." I peeked around the corner to see which one was speaking in the Dutch. I saw two men standing in front of a cell that held non-other then Captain Jack Sparrow. I raised my eyes to the ceiling as if asking God, why.

"Huh, Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a God-forsaken island, shrinking into the distance." The one called Twigg spoke to Jack who was leaning on the bars towards them. I couldn't see very well but I think I saw a spark of hatred. I was most likely right if what I think they're speaking about is true. "I'd heard you'd gotten off, but I didn't believe it." The man said to the Captain again.

"Did you sprout little wings and fly away?" the other male taunted him.

"His fortunes aren't improved much." Twigg said and the both of them laughed. Jack looked at them as if he would kill them with his gaze. He steps closer to the bars and into the moonlight. Yum he looks really good even in moonlight.

"Worry about your own fortunes, mate. The lowest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers… and mutineers." Jack sneered.

The un-named male shoved his arm through the bars and wraps his hand around Jack's gorgeous throat. Jack instinctually grabbed the wrist. I gasped silently at the man's arm, instead of all the flesh and bone it showed just bone and ripped cloth. It only showed though where the man's arm was under the moonlight.

"So there is a curse…" Jack said staring at the skeletal arm.

"You know nothing of hell, but you're about to." The man says and he grabs a gun from his waist. I took this as my cue to interrupt. I leant up against the wall with one shoulder and took out two guns.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I finally spoke. They swiveled around, startled, and like all men their eyes traveled down my body which was, in this time, in men's clothing.

"What are you thinking little missy?" Twigg asked and did what I desired, which was to take his hand off of Jack's throat. He pointed his gun at me now. I glanced at Jack to see his eyes wide and roaming places they shouldn't. I quickly looked back to the two evil pirates though so as not to get caught up in Jack.

"Seeing as you can't die, these guns may seem un-useable, but I guarantee that if I shot you in the head you'll be knocked out long enough that I can call the guards down here or I can even spread every one of your limbs out across the town. So you chose walk up the opposite stairs and to the armory or I fire these guns." Truthfully? I wasn't an idiot; I'd made the weapons able to kill them. I mean what is the point of being Lady Destiny if you can't use it?

They glared at me and Jack before taking my advice silently. Thank God because if I had to actually shot them Jack would ask a lot of questions. I made sure they were completely gone before I put the guns up. I swaggered to where Jack was still leaning up against the cell doors.

"Fancy meeting you here, Captain." I said smiling. I leant my body (using my arm) against the jail as well putting me close to him again.

"Ah, I would say the same except I find myself perplexed," I refused to raise my eyebrows at his educated speaking, well beside the drunken slur that came with drinking to much rum. "Are ye' not the Governor's daughter?" He said leaning his face close to the bars so he could look at me closer. I smiled crookedly at him.

"I'm not biologically his daughter; t'was cornered in a bar by Norrington and found myself drunken in my rum so I had no chance of getting out." I pushed back so he could see all of me. I raised my hands out in a ta da fashion and said, "You're lookin' at the Pirate Lady of the Arctic, Captain or Lady Cass." His eyes roamed my body in both lust and admiration.

"Well, luv. You seem to find yourself in the presence of Captain Jack Sparrow." I giggled and decided to tease him again. I fake sighed and got up close to the bars again only a good three inches away from his face.

"If these bars weren't here I'd show you how grateful I am that you saved me on the docks. It's to bad…" He stared at my lips again and I grinned slowly before leaning in and giving him a teasing peck on the lips. I have to tell you for those two seconds I was in heaven….yum I didn't really get a taste of the goodness we would have to rectify that later.

Or now as it seemed because Jack's hand lashed out to catch the back of my head as I moved to pull away. He crushed his lips on mine and after a moments surprise I kissed him back. As his slightly sea-chapped lips roamed over mine I felt his odd facial hair tickling my face and I laid my hand on his cheek while the other tried to stay on the bars for purchase. Finally after what seemed to be only a few short seconds he pulled back smiling. I opened my closed eyes to return his grin.

"Naughty." I breathed. His grin turned even more mischievous then it was before.

"If you let me out of this cell, love, I'll show you just now naughty I can be." He muttered, his eyes flicking between my eyes my mouth and my cleavage. I glanced down to his lips from his, darkened with lust, eyes.

"You'll have to romance me Jack. I'm not a wench, Captain. I have to be properly married before I'll let you take me." I told him still whispering. He frowned in disappointment briefly before looking me fully in the eyes.

"I seem to find me self attracted to that idea….hmmm you do have such a lovely figure." He said. I smiled crookedly at him even as one of his arms slide through the bars to pull me as close as the bars will allow.

"When I say romance me, Captain, that does not mean the same as seduce me. It means I'll have to have a ring on my finger and It'll take more then just kisses and promises to get me married. After all, so many have failed…" I glanced out at the night to see it was most likely midnight and most of the fighting was over. If I was going to let it play out then I would have to hide long enough for Will to awaken.

"Hmmm…" He answered still staring at my lips. I gave in to distraction and pressed my lips to his in and open-mouthed kiss that was just as sweet as it was sensual. He tightened his arm around my small waist and I felt his heat through the bars. He surprised me by keeping the kiss tender.

"I'll confess," He said slightly out of breath when the sweet kiss ended. "I've become jealous of the men who tell me about their lasses. I'd like to give it a try…with you." He whispered the last part on my lips. I grinned at him and could tell my eyes were twinkling in surprised joy.

"That's a surprise for someone of your reputation, Captain. I'm flattered I'm the lass to get you thinking these thoughts, even though we've just met." I tried to think of a better way to reward him for his surprising action and a thought struck me. "When we get you out of these bars I might just have to give you a proper kiss." I said as sensually as I could and I think it worked because his arms tightened and his breath stopped for a second.

"And why must we wait? I can kiss you a lot of ways right here…right now…." He said coming closer for another kiss. I pulled back a bit and he pouted.

"Ye don't quite understand Captain, there are a lot of pirates out there right now and I've been stuffed in to ugly dresses day after day. I think I'm going to go enjoy a little more pirating and then break you out, savvy?" I said smirking. I did however give in and kiss him which cut off his reply. I felt his hand ruffle through my hair and something clinked. The bars were really starting to chafe my face so I pulled back and out of his arms. He let them fall limp through the bars. I turned back to him and wished I had not. He had a deep fire in his eyes and they stared at me intently.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Captain." I told him trying to dull the same fire that was in me.

"Soon love, and without bars." Jack answered. I made my way out in to the night and to the fighting. There was just as much fighting now as there had been an hour ago and I was starting to dislike it. I cut through pirate after pirate as I made my way to where I knew William would fall and sure enough when I reached the lane he was fallen over. I held back a giggle as I sliced a man down. I knelt beside him to try and wake him but that was a bad decision because suddenly I was on the ground out cold.

All right…..Hey guys! I've put up some pictures on my profile to describe her but I really don't like them. I couldn't find any that were really good so it upsets me. I liked how Angelica was dressed so it's hard to find something other then that. **Note: **on the clothes picture her pants aren't like that it's tighter. **Hopefully I'll change them by the third chapter!**

**I love you guys for reading this and a special shout out to Nyxan Moon (Did I sp Okay?) for suffering through this while writng a WillOC and her story is really good so far so go read it to!**


	3. I didn't mean it, love!

I groaned as I woke up. My head was killing me. I clutched at it and waited for the pain to evaporate before I even thought to open my eyes. I was around the docks where I had not fallen but now it was daylight again. I muttered and stood up. I wobbled on the spot as a wave of dizziness hit me. I looked around me and saw a bunch of sand I had obviously been under the dock bridge and it was most likely a good thing because with the way sweet Cassandra was dressed I wouldn't last long.

I tried to think what I was supposed to be doing because I know I was supposed to be doing something. I walked out from under the docks while keeping my hat over my face. There were people cleaning up after the attack and I thought briefly that I should help them but I've done enough good things in my life as a pirate and that cleaning wasn't important enough. It was when I walked by the entrance to the jail that it hit me. I had promised the Captain that I would come back to get him out.

I looked both ways but the acting soldier was being distracted by a little girl who couldn't find her mom. I frowned and used a little power to make sure her Mom was alright. Indeed the little girls Mom was around the corner looking. I gave the mother a small nudge and soon enough she found the daughter. I walked in to the jail quickly before the soldier could go back to his station.

I was about to call out to the Captain when I realized he was trying to break out using a bone. I couldn't help but to burst out laughing even as he jumped a mile high at my sudden noise. I didn't stop laughing until I heard his amused voice.

"Laugh all you want, love, but ye' were gone quite a while. I thought they'd killed ye." I walked over to him and took the bone out of the lock.

"Not quite, Captain. I was detained for a matter of time." I lied. No need for him to know that I was a little rusty. He grinned at me.

"Well you're here now, get me out." I stepped back from where I had been standing in front of the cells. I glanced around at them before I realized that they were half pin barrel hinges. I halted and turned around sharply when I heard a noise coming from the entrance. I cursed violently which made Jack's eyebrow's raise. My reason for cursing was standing in the door way staring at me shocked.

"Who are you?" Dear William asked me harshly. I snorted and looked him over. He had obviously not seen my face but I wasn't about to let him think he could talk like that to me in front of Jack. So I lifted my hat where he could see my face. His eyes nearly bulged out of there sockets.

"Miss Swann! Why are you dressed…" He said and his eyes swept over my clothes in shock and utter surprise.

"Ah…William if you remember I am not biologically a Swann. I'm a pirate at heart." I said swishing my arms out in a ta'da fashion. His face scrunched up in disgust but I rolled my eyes and went back to trying to find something for leverage.

"Your sister was kidnapped." Will stated trying to get me on to his side I guess. True she may be, but I must implore some pirating tactics. One of the rules me mum taught me, never let them see your weaknesses. Plus I've found myself just a bit fond of Elizabeth.

"What an astounding fact." I muttered. Seeing that he was going to get no where he turned to Jack.

"You, Sparrow. Are you familiar with that ship? The Black Pearl?" Will asked. How stupid could he get? Jack was the rightful Captain of it. I don't know if I really want to get in to this adventure. There was no real reason for me to get involved. Besides Jack, who I hadn't known for long enough to spare my life. Well I can't really die so I guess that's always a plus side. I would save Elizabeth I guess but I refuse to have any thing to do with her afterwards. If she was stupid enough to get captured then she wouldn't make it in my world.

Ah but the ship is a twin to my own…I suppose I could ride out this adventure, if not just for the Black Pearl. I came back from my mental decisions in time to catch the rest of the conversation.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself?" Jack asked Will trying to guess why Will would make a deal with a pirate when he obviously hated them.

"Never," Will sneered at Jack. I snorted. "They took Ms. Swann…" Will said leaning on his hands on the bar and looking to the ground in misery. Ah never give away weakness in front of a pirate William, we will use it against you in the future.

"So it is that you found yourself a girl!" Jack said showing all his teeth in a mischievous grin. "And here I thought you were after Lady Cass over there." He said pointing a dirty finger at me and Will turned to look at me still in some disbelief. "Well, if you're intending to brave all hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart," Jack paused. "You'll have to do it alone, mate. I find no profit in it for me." He laid back down on the floor which had hay on it for some odd reason.

"I can get you out of here." Will tried but I smirked and pulled a bench up off the ground and on to the bars. Jack looked to me and grinned again.

"As you can see, mate, I've all ready got that covered." Jack got up and walked to the bars though staying a good healthy ways away. Will grimaced and looked ready to kill someone.

"Do you not care for your sister's safety?" Will asked me. Wow this guy must really love Elizabeth…

"Oh, somewhat. She lost most of my love when she was actually stupid enough to steal my suitor away. I was really starting to warm up to him and then she stole him. I may not care now, and trust me I don't, but I hold grudges Mr. Turner. All pirates do. You should keep that in mind." He just looked more enraged but I smirked. "Plus, 'tis the Captain Jack Sparrow. Of course I'm going to help him." I mentally congratulated myself in pissing Will off.

I glanced at Jack and he was smirking while also looking me over. What can I say? Everybody wants me. I leant on to the bench and grinned slowly at Will. He had finally had enough. He drew a common sword out of his belt and raised it at me. My grin only widened.

"You don't want to do that, William. If you put it away now I'll bring you along to save Elizabeth." I told him not even looking at the dull sword pointed at me. He seemed to contemplate his options. "If you put it away now before I show you up at sword play, I'll forget you ever pulled it out." He decided not to take his chances and put the sword away.

"Swell chose Mr. Turner. I shall commend you on that." I said and unfortunately that was the only thing we needed to get the story back on track.

"William Turner…That's a good…strong name, no doubt a name for your father." Jack said digging to make sure and I giggled. William noticed that Jack was indeed digging but he cautiously still gave the affirmative.

"Well, I've changed me mind. If both of you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I'll take you to the Black Pearl and your bonnie lass. Do we have an accord?" Jack asked smoothly and stuck his hand through the bar for William to shake first. I, being Destiny, knew what he was doing but one Turner did not. So he shook Jack's hand without going over the details in his mind.

"Agreed! Now get me out!" Just to prove to William that I could have gotten Jack out without him and to remind him that he was an un-needed accessory I pushed down heavily on the bench and the cell doors lifted without to much encouragement from my end. It banged to the ground and Will started to say something.

"Someone will have heard that." Will started up the stairs and I moved to follow the nitwit when suddenly I was almost tackled in to the wall. When I got a breath in it was to see that I had my back against the wall and both my hands had automatically went to the chest of my tackler. I didn't have much time to grasp that the soft worn clothing against mine was Jack's before his lips were attacking mine. I returned his sudden passion with my own burning desire. I transferred one hand up from his chest to cup the side of his face as he forced his tongue in and ran it dangerously along my own.

I shivered as his hand made its way along my thigh and to my ass pulling my lower region to his. I pulled back enough to breath and it was a miracle I got away that long but it seemed to do the trick because after a few cautious pecks he pulled back enough that I could actually look him in the eyes.

"What was that for Captain?" I asked a little more breathlessly then I did before but when he answered I was secretly thrilled to hear his sounded raspy enough to insinuate that we had just kissed up against a brick wall like teenagers. Lets just say my ego was thoroughly stroked.

"I believe, love, I was promised a proper kiss, when I got out of those cells, was I not?" He said, and with every word that came out of his mouth his breath raced along my face, both cooling and heating it.

"Indeed." I said smiling and suddenly his hand moved in my hair.

"What did you think of me surprise love?" He said and then I heard the clink of my hair accessories rubbing against something and I thought it was just my front two hair accessories against his. He tugged something that was connected to my hair in to my line of vision and I saw that it was one of his bead strands connected to my hair. "To show I'm serious…" Wow shot me now I've seen it all, Captain Jack Sparrow, love them and leave them, has a wench waiting in every port, is proposing a stable relationship with a women.

"Hmmm…I'm coming over to your side, I do believe…" I muttered and kissed him sweetly on the corner of his mouth, just so I could feel his facial hair on my lips and it was very pleasing. I only savored that feeling and the feeling of Jack's everything pressed up to me before I heard what was sure to be loverboy make his way down the stairs. I pushed back Jack who went reluctantly and gathered his effects that had been hung up on a nail.

Will walked down suspiciously to see what was holding us up but I just used some excuse and soon had us on the way to the docks. After a few close calls with the red coats we made it splashing under the docks. I was right behind Jack who was now in all out pirate gear and I had placed my hat back on my head from where it had fallen when Jack and I had our little moment away from William. Speaking of which the little rat was right behind me, which caused me great discomfort.

I had mostly blanked out of the conversation until that moment.

"This girl—what does she mean to you? How far are you willing to go to save her?" Jack asked casually and in true William fashion he took it to the max and stepped closer to Jack with crazy eyes which actually smooshed me closer in between the two. Strike the being uncomfortable then, I am officially hyperventilating. Do you know how ugly I think Will is? Some think he's rather cute, but I'd rather throw myself off a skyscraper-oh wait...uh off the top of the highest mountain discovered so far by these people!

"I'd die for her." William spit out breaking my long rant. I rolled my eyes at his persistent acts. Really the man needed to take a hint. I don't care and I'm almost positive Jack's just going to use it against him in the long run!

"Oh, Good." Then when he was half-way turning back he must have thought of something because he turned back so he was looking at the whelp again. "And I shall try my best for my lass as well." He seemed rather pleased with himself as he turned back around. Will had a shocking and disbelieving expression and I'm sure mine held the same. I mean one minute I've no suitors at my door because of my sisters supposed beauty (I mean really what do these people see in pale skin like that?) and suddenly I have a devoted one. It's a lot to get used to so let me adjust a little, yeah?

"So let me get the plan straight again, we're going to steal a ship…" He realized Jack was staring at a ship out in the distance. (A/N: Honestly I couldn't tell the two apart so don't shoot me!) "That ship?" He said glancing between Jack and the ship no doubt ignoring me because I had been an ass in the jail.

"Commandeer." I spoke up not even looking to the ships. So okay I'd watched this Destiny play out a few times….shut up Jack's handsome, I can watch him as many times as I like. "We're going to commandeer a ship in order to. Nautical term." I explain when he just looks at me. Jack seems to get an idea and I'm sure that's a bad idea but usually his weirdo plans work.

Next thing my poor innocent self knows is that I was being shoved in to the little between place in a small old dingy and having to go underwater. Well let me tell you something buddy, next time I make the plans! Although, I got to say I got a nice view of Jack's ass. But that thought reminded me that Will probably had a great view of mine. Oh that boy better not be looking at my ass!

"This is either madness…or brilliance." William piped up ever the chatter box, once we were in the water anyways. Really William every silence does not need to be filled by your insistent voice.

"Remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Jack answered much calmer then my thoughts were. After a short silence Jack determined that we were in just the right position so we all shot up to the surface. I was almost out of air when I did break surface so I took a gulp of air before I followed the two males up the back of the ship. I didn't bother going down with them because although I was striking it would completely blow what they were working for, which was Jack's reputation to uphold.

"Aye, Avast!" I heard William shout and almost wish I had left him at the smithy. I couldn't help but to burst out laughing with the crew but luckily they didn't notice. I don't quite know what happened next but suddenly Jack and a little bit of Will had the red coats all together in a boat. Jack and Will went along with the plan to look like they were actually trying to sail it but I looked for a good hiding spot, and I found me one, right next to a loose rope to swing over with, and sure enough now we were all hiding again.

As soon as the others were aboard I heard Norrington, my one suitor yell out, "Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges!" I waited for the opportune moment and with Will and Jack I swung over to the Interceptor and without being told I started cutting the lines while Will and Jack got the sailing part done. With out much hassle we were on our way but then the navy noticed us moving.

"Sailors! Back to the Interceptor, now!" I heard Norrington yell to his men, but it was too late. We were to far off for them to swing back but a poor soul still tried to please his Commodore. I grinned charmingly as they realized that we had disabled the rudder chains on the way up.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way! We'd've had a hard time of it by ourselves!" Jack called while waving to the shrinking Commodore.

I turned my head towards the wind. I finally felt the movement of a ship beneath my feet and the sea spray moved around in the air. God I love it out on the sea, and it truly has been to long. I don't know how my daughter has stood being bond to this one form for all of her life. It's depressing and only comes with brief moments of improvement, like Jack.

Jack constantly glanced at me and smirked for the next two days it took us to get from Port Royal to Tortuga. I mean we'd gotten to know each other more, though Jack was still very cautious. I still have a little voice in my head that was telling me he didn't mean it and was using me, but what could I really do? I liked him quite a bit so when the time came that he did cheat I might leave him alive, might not. Sleep in fear! (A/N: Quick transformers quote! XD)

We were now out and about after a good day and a half sitting in the well stocked Captain's quarter's talking and of course kissing, it is still Jack. William had been suspicious of us at first, most likely expecting something from us like an announcement of some kind but I didn't care. After just a while of talking with Will I coaxed him in to telling me his life story, though obviously I knew (hello Destiny) I loved the way he tells his stories. (A/N: I can give a little, I suppose…though I still don't like Will, Orlando Bloom's all right but not Will.)

"I worked passage from England as a cabin boy. After my mother passed, I came out here…looking for my father." Will said looking up to Jack from where he had been sharpening his once dull sword. I mentally groaned, I really hadn't meant to bring that up, but you know whatever goes, goes.

"Is that so?" Jack asked, trying to look interested and failing entirely. I leant back on the barrel that was pulled up to the map table on the ship, right in front of the wheel where Jack was now standing, keeping an eye on either William or me I had no idea.

"My father, William Turner?" Will asked trying to be subtle. Jack acted like he didn't notice and I just acted as if zoned out. I'd met Bill Turner once on my travels and that was when William's mother and father had just met. I'm a matchmaker at heart you know.

"I'm not a simpleton, Jack." Oi! Since when did William get to call Jack, Jack? I worked for it, William was apart of the crew so he should have to call him Captain, just like he was me. Though I suspect he's only calling me Captain because he's pissed at me for being a pirate and not telling him.

"At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help me." He was standing up seemingly angry with our lack of reply. "Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. But now," He took another step towards Jack who was listening to him lazily. I suppose after listening to me speak he'd get tired of William speaking. Not to sound conceited or anything of course but he did look enraptured when I told him about my adventures.

"You two knew my father." William accused us.

"I did but that was when your mother and father just met. It was for only a short amount of time and I didn't really know him that well. I am proud to say that I helped them get together." I explained and fiddled with the little piece of rock that Will had been using to sharpen his sword with. I decided to try and sharpen mine as well. I pulled out the sword by its hilt. It was a silver metal but spread on top of it was a clear coating of the same crystals that was on my ship. The sword had a hilt of twirling leaves and vines that wrapped well around my hand. William turned his searching eyes to Jack who looked like he didn't want to say anything.

Thankfully I already knew a brief, most likely exaggerated version of the story, Bootstraps story that is.

"I knew him." Jack finally gave in, somewhat. "Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bill, or Bootstrap Bill." He turned the wheel a bit and picked up a rope that he began to fashion in to a lasso like way.

"Bootstarp?" Will asked kind of confused.

"Good man. Good pirate." Jack made what I like to call an aha! Face as he managed to figure out how to make the lasso thingy.

"That's not true." William argued, taking the bait.

"I swear, you look just like him." Jack said not missing a beat. I snorted and flipped over my sword and began sharpening the other side of it.

"It's not true! My father was not a pirate, he was a merchant marine! He was a respectable man who obeyed the law-" Jack grew tired of what he was saying and interrupted.

"He was a pirate, a scally-wag!" Jack said. William held up his sword from the table towards Jack who had turned to see if the rope was connected to anything.

"My father was not, a pirate!" He spit out angrily. Seriously Will needed to calm the heck down! Jack sighed, I could tell by the short lifting of his shoulders.

"Put it away, boy. It's not worth you getting beat again." Jack said not turning around but just laying a hand on a spoke on the wheel.

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you." Will spit back. I snorted from behind him but I was ignored in favor of Jack.

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, is it?" Jack asked turning around to shot a grin at us. He suddenly pulled the wheel down and the boom swept across the helm and I ducked just in time. When I get up it's to see William hanging off of the boom and Jack standing there smugly. Jack lent out a hand to be a gentlemen. I took it with a small half smile and he pulled me against him as he turned to William and pointed William's dropped sword at the hanging man.

"As long as you're just hanging there, pay attention." Jack starts looking annoyed at Will. "The only rules that really matter, are these. What a man can do, and what a man can't do." I snorted in to the side of Jack's shoulder and thought vaguely that I needed a bath. If there was one part of being a pirate I didn't like it would be not bathing.

Jack walked back to the wheel and pulled me with him. He kept me pushed against his side. "For instance: you can accept that your father was a pirate…or you can't. But pirate is in your blood boy and you'll have to square with that some day. Now me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship all by me onesie…savvy?" I raised my eyebrows and slipped out of his hold. He looked to me confused for a moment and I kept my eyebrows raised. He seemed to get it but I turned around and walked away.

"No, No I didn't mean it, love!" Jack said and I heard him take a step to go after me, but of course that would leave Will just hanging there. I didn't turn to go back though I wanted to. I wasn't doing it because I was mad I guess, just more because I didn't care to be there when Jack taught Will a lesson.

I walked down in to the depths of the ship until I reached the area with hammocks all strung up for what would have been the crew of the interceptor. I sighed and walked until I found one that didn't look like a dying man laid in it. I found one with no stains and smelt somewhat new and got in it. I was shaky because it had been so long since I laid in a hammock.

Soon after getting settled I heard footsteps walking in to the room.

"Love?" Jack's voice called. I pulled my hat down and acted as if asleep. He walked around the room and after almost five minutes he found my hammock. I slit my eye open a tiny bit to see he was staring at me confused and his hands were fluttering around a bit in the air more nervously then they usually do. He hesitated a minute and then suddenly swept his arms in under me inside the hammock and picked me up. I tried not to brace myself as my instincts are like to do. He balanced himself for a moment before he began walking.

He walked out of the room and towards what I presumed to be the Captain's cabin. The soft swaying motion of his walk was so soothing and I found myself dozing in his arms. I muttered in fake sleep and curled a hand around his coats lapels. I forced my head in to his chest so that when I smiled smugly he wouldn't see and assume I was awake.

He walked in to the open door of the Captain's quarter but I didn't lift my head to see the bland placing. He walked through the first room which was the office and in to the second chamber which I knew held a wooden bed, night table, and a desk. He paused inside to readjust me before laying me down on the bed. As he moved to pull away I had a thought. I had been leaving in the nights to go sleep in the hammocks even though Jack has offered the Captain's bed to me, with him still in it of course.

I kept my hand clutched in his coat until he had no choice but to join me. So here we were both fully dressed and laying on the bed. I curled myself in to him and after a moment of indecision Jack wrapped his hesitant arms around me. I waited a good five minutes of blissful cuddling before I spoke. "I'm not mad at you, anymore." He flinched at my sudden speech but I only curiously rubbed at his chest which looked rather bony in his shirt.

"I seem to have found your weakness, love." I pulled myself flush against his and rested my head up on the pillow beside his.

"I admit that cuddling is my weakness. And I already know yours of course." I said smirking.

"And what is that?" He muttered staring at my lips. My smirk turned in to a grin before I leant forward and kissed him slowly. When I pulled away his head followed me slightly but I placed my head back on my pillow. "Point taken, love." He said a little breathless and started playing with my hair after a moment. God I still can't believe I even had an effect on him. I mean all joking aside, this was Jack Sparrow we are talking about. The man doesn't settle down and I can't figure out for the life of me why he is.

"Jack? May I ask you a personal question?" He stopped playing with my hair and left his hand in it though his arm curved so as not to lay on my face. He seemed to think about it a moment.

"Aye, If I can ask one in return?" He semi agreed. I nodded in understanding and focused on my hands which had stopped rubbing his chest and was fiddling with his beaded beard.

"It's not that I don't love that you're so lovey dovey with me, but I find myself wondering why it is that you are? I don't know how to ask it." I apologized slightly before trying to explain, still not looking at his expression. "It's just; I can't help but think that a pirate such as yourself would not want a one time gal, and think that love is a hindrance." I blushed which was very unusual for me. The hand that had previously been laying still in my hair smoothed over my heated cheeks for a moment.

"I confess, I find myself getting old, and I thought to myself one day. I've been chasing after the Pearl for so long," He had told me the story of how he lost his beloved Black Pearl to his mutinous First mate. "that life seems to have passed me by. I've taken wenches," I winced but had to nod. Though I didn't like it no one was really perfect and there had to be a time before me. "but I'm told by the select few who do find love that it's worth whatever you have to go through for it…." he paused for a second and I took a chance and looked to his face. He was smiling slightly and his eyes were drooping in the laziness that seemed to hang in the air, despite the seriousness of the conversation.

"Plus, just because it was spread around that I was not a good lover, or suitor, whatever doesn't mean it was true. I was all good to them twits but they were in fact wenches so I couldn't stand it." Jack muttered and I smiled at him shyly. Jack is very charming when he wants to be and I hoped that I was the only person he used these charms on. "Now, love, my turn. Why is it that, a pirate such as yourself, came to be a lady as you were?" He asked and started messing with my hair again, occasionally tugging on my hair.

"Oh, I told you I was drunken on my rum." I said hesitantly and he picked that up.

"No lies, love." He said and scooted a little closer which I didn't think was possible. If we were any closer we'd be on top of each other. I pushed off my boots and after a moment Jack followed. I had taken off my un-needed accessories when I had lain down in the hammock. This reminds me I need to get those things at some point. I tangled our legs together and thrilled in it. In Port Royal personal space was a big thing, and on some means I agree but not being able to do anything is ridiculous.

"All right," I sighed out hating what was coming next. "I had just pulled in my boat at the docks and told my crew to take off when it happened. Up until that point in time I had been avoiding having any spare time for my mind to wander from the task at hand, or even allowing myself to sleep unless I passed out. I went to the closest pub I could find and paid for a whole night of rounds. I had only drunk two mugs worth of rum before it caught up with me. I was alone." I moved my hips because they were uncomfortable as I kind of just went off in to the tale of my demise.

"I never really had my father around and my mother decided to go legit, er, normal and marry a duke so I was left alone on the high seas. It was great for the most part but during one of my many mis-adventures I found myself turning around to tell someone how wonderful that trick I just did was and there was no one there. It put a lot of things in perspective for me and I wondered if it was how my Mom felt and that maybe that was why she left the world of pirating. So as my mind tried to grasp this I downed another bottle. I had felt a hand on my shoulder and when I turned around to tell the drunk off I found the future-Commodore." I took a long breath, before starting in again.

"When he started talking and I realized that he thought I was a defenseless young woman, I played along and let him 'help' me. I got away to get my things and told my crew to disperse except for a select few who I told to take it to my da- friend Tia Dalma. I suspect that she left it at Tortuga, so that it would be there when I needed it." Jack stilled at that remark but then continued to play with my hair.

"And well here I am." I said dryly. I still think Jack is a little bit to affectionate to be as big and bad as the tales made him out to be. So that meant either the stories were exaggerated or Jack was letting me see a side of him that he didn't let others see. Meh these thoughts hurt my head.

"I suppose we'll reach Tortuga soon…" I said but was cut off with a yawn.

"Take a nap, love. I'll go help Turner dock the ship, savvy?" He said. I smiled and pressed my lips to his before he could disentangle himself from me. It was a leisure kiss, soft and slow like most of our kisses so far. Soon Jack deepened it by slipping his tongue out and asking to be let in. I allowed it and Jack rolled himself on top of me. I ran my hand along his chest and his snuck to my sash around my waist. Jack started kissing along my neck and found my sweet spot. I gasped when he found it. He unraveled my sash and moved my shirt up as he ran it along my stomach.

I pulled his head back up so that I could press an open mouth kiss to his eager lips. Just as his hands almost touched my breasts there was a knock at the door. We both froze at the same time. Jack pulled just his head up and looked to the door. "What?" He barked huskily.

"There is land ahead, and it's getting dark out." Will called from outside. Oh dear God, your timing is both perfect and horrible. My breath hitched as the tips of Jack's fingers brushed against the edge of my breast when the ship swayed.

"Aye, We'll be out in a moment, boy." Jack barked out again. Williams footsteps faded away as he walked. Jack didn't even wait tell we couldn't hear Will again before kissing me like there was no interruption. I grinned in to the kiss and stopped it just as his hand moved to take my breast.

"We need to get out there, Captain." I whispered against his lips, putting a certain emphases on Captain and Jack shuttered.

"Aye, but the boy can manage a few more moments. He's done well so far." Jack argued distractedly by what I'm sure was my shirts lack of coverage. I ran a hand from the back of his thigh to his chest and pushed him over so I could strattle him, effectively pulling my shirt back down. I pressed another kiss to the side of his mouth.

"Possibly, but the whelp cannot find entrance to the docks and can't sail the ship on his own. It's a miracle he made it this long." I moved slightly so as to get off Jack's belt buckle and he bucked up suddenly and I gasped and braced my arms on the pillows. "Ah, not fair, Jack." I said and gave him one last kiss before I ripped myself away, which was one of my harder feats, trust me.

I had to get out of this room before I actually let him have me. I grabbed my sash and started reapplying it as I walked to the door. I turned back as I opened it and Jack hadn't moved except to stare at me with his dark eyes.

"Had better get prepared, Jack." I said and practically forced myself out the door and up to the fresh air.

God it's going to be hard to refuse him.

**Well….Hi? I'm sorry it's been so long but personal things have come up, and my muse decided to go ahead of this story in to the other movies…so you'll have to forgive me. I put some new pictures up on my profile so you should go look at them. The new clothes that are in the Destiny's Jack section will be introduced in the next chapter so don't picture it yet. I also gave the wrong reference last chapter! It's gleek2 who has the story, so go read it, lol. Though Nyxan Moon is still awesome!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. The Black Diamond

I can't believe I haven't set foot in Tortuga in such a long time. Well really I can. The main road of Tortuga was filled to the brim with disgusting pirates drinking rum from a wenches….everything. I shutter to remember that brief stunt as a teenager when I wanted to be a wench. Thank God for mothers, aye?

After I had left to help William pull in to the port Jack had mysteriously appeared though it took him long enough. I didn't know what to suspect him of but he looked rather out of place. Now though we were making our way slowly but surely to the Faithful Bride so as to find who ever it is that Jack had planned to find us a crew. William was looking around with obvious disgust and I snickered at his face. He seemed to some what forgive me when I helped him anchor the ship.

Jack had just said something about not having been to Tortuga, but I wasn't really paying attention until Jack asked Will what he thought. "It'll linger." William answered him. I chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder.

"You've no idea, William." I said and grinned at him. I was itching to find my things that I'd left here and heading towards my ship but I forced myself to stay still. It wouldn't be a good idea to miss this. All of a sudden Jack seems to notice someone and get nervous. I suspected that it would be a pissed off pirate that Jack owed money. When I turned it was to see a red head storming over to Jack in little to no clothing, or the equivalent to it in this time. Before I could even raise my eyebrows the wench slapped Jack.

"I'm not sure I deserve that." Jack said as the wench stormed back to her customer. I snorted and before anyone could even say anything a blonde wench took the red heads place.

"Who is she?" The blonde said gesturing to me. I grinned as Jack was slapped again. I dropped the grin as Jack was turned to me by the force behind it. I waited until he stood straight.

"I may have deserved that one." I grinned and slapped him again on the opposite cheek. He groaned by the force. I felt my mouth twitch up in to a smile as he stumbled back. He deserved that one but his shocked face was really too cute. I spotted a bunch of wenches preparing to comfort him so I did the one thing that would get them off his trail. I jumped him. I looked directly at the others and kissed him, wrapping my legs and arms around him. I vaguely heard their shouts of hate and Wills grunt of disgust.

Jack's hands fluttered his hands in surprise before kissing me back and supporting me with his arms. I cut it off before it could get to heated.

"I'm still mad at you." I said grinning at him anyways. I turned around and heated in to the faithful bride. I looked around the crowded ruckus. There were men sitting on tables and benches, at the bar, in the rafters, and the waiters were going around. I smirked as I stepped in to the fray and walked a good ways in to the bar until I got to the bartender. When I did my grin widened.

"Hey, Maxall!" I shouted over the noise. He looked confused for a moment before looking around to see me. His face dwarfed in to shock. I leant up against the bar and he sped walked to me.

"Lady Cass! Thought you were dead!" He said and pulled the bar piece up and ushered me in. I stepped in and faintly I heard Jack yelling for me. I waved in the general direction of where his voice came from before I headed in to the back of the store with Maxall. As soon as the cloth door swung shut he dropped in to a hasty bow.

"When we didn't hear from you we assumed you were dead my Lady. I'm so pleased to see you! I'll spread it to the crew, they'll be so happy!" I grinned and tried to stop him in his blathering.

"Max! It's all right. Calm down!" I said. He shut up but he was grinning through his teeth. Max had shaggy blonde hair blue eyes and a perfect smile, to others. I knew however that he had a navy general father that beat him and a mother who tried to force him in to a marriage with the Princess of the island and to get away he killed the father. Maxall is my first mate, or was anyways. "What are you here for your majesty?" He said confused now.

"Ah…You remember that Sparrow women who bond me in this form? I've found the son." I said sitting on one of the benches that were in this room. It seemed as if this was a storage room and was used often as a meeting room.

"No way? What does he look like? Handsome? Ugly? Taken?" He asked grinning.

"Ah Handsome and taken by me!" I said and brushed my nails against my shirt in a mock worship-me fashion. He chuckled. "But all joking aside. I find meself in a position where I can't take my ship back yet. I assume that you've been keeping it together. So I need you to keep it until this little adventure is over. Go ahead and get the crew together and tell them I'm back though." He listened intently. Gah I miss my ship.

"I'm going to go by to grab my good cloths and other things so I hope you've been keeping with your duties." He shared a grin with me but I became distracted when I felt a disturbance in the force. I reached out with my power and sure enough Jack was listening in at the door. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Maxall.

"I got to go now, I'm almost positive that Jack's done getting us a crew. Try not to get in to much trouble while I'm gone." I stood up and Maxall shook my hand and I grinned at him before moving towards the door. I heard the shuffling of Jack moving away but ignored it.

"Of course not." Maxall said back casually. I moved the cloth back and headed back in to the room of chaos. Instead of going to find where Jack went I headed out of the bar. I looked up and down the main road before heading in land. I walked a good long time maybe an hour or two before I came to the other side of the island. Instead of heading straight for the water, like one would assume you would do to find a ship I headed to the left as soon as I saw the water. After another five minutes I came upon a great rocky cove.

Now to anyone else this would look impenetrable but to me I knew just where to go and step. Soon I was up the large rocky hill and as I stood at the top I finally saw my ship. It was beautiful, just sitting there in all it's glory. The outside of the ship was made of the same pure black wood as the pearl but instead of the deck and the inside being black as well it was a white wood. But the feature that was most striking was the crystal lady on the tip of the ship. From this far you couldn't see the details but if you looked up close it looked like my divinity (godly) form.

I loved my ship, dearly. I smoothed my way once again down the trail and to the latter of the ship. I noticed that indeed the clams and other urchins had been cleaned off of the bottom and I smiled. Once I got on top I made sure to inspect everything from the condition of the sails to the condition of the helm. A land lover could never understand that if you did not have everything in working condition then the ship was not ready to sail. I always check my ship at least once a month.

After deciding that the ship was up to par I made my way up the steps to where the Captain's quarters were. When I unlocked the door with a key that was kept with me at all times I stopped to take it in. All of my things were spread out, from my hair brush to my Voodoo Priestess outfit. I smiled lovingly at the controlled mess and closed the doors behind me. Unlike the rest of the ship that was a black and white combination this room was different shades of red, depending on how old the wood was. It was red to symbolize the heart of the ship.

I ran my hands along everything before slowly coming to a stop in front of a carved in wardrobe. I hesitantly opened the doors and almost squealed in delight when I saw rows and rows of my dresses, and pirate wear lining the walls. I looked through them casually already knowing what I'm going to wear. I walked to the blank wall completely opposite of the door and pushed on a piece of wood which made the wall seem to 'collapse' and out popped my outfit. The outfit that if someone saw me in it they would automatically know they were in the presence of Lady Cassandra. I began to shuck my clothing when a thought hit me. I could take a bath!

I hurried back out on deck in only my shirt, pants, and sword. I grabbed a random bucket from the supply closet on my way up. I lowered it over the bow of the ship with a rope and it picked up water. I pulled up three buckets full and carried them with me to the bathing room. On regular ships they don't have a bathing room, and I know that, but since most of my crew were women, and I myself was one, I had one built in when I made it. I walked in to it and took a break carrying the buckets of water (they are rather large so she won't have to go multiple times.

There were metal, wooden, and marble baths in order by comfort but in the very back was _my _bathing pool. No one was allowed in it but me, when my ship was together and I would keep it that way. I picked up the buckets and made my way to it. Usually when we were out on sea we had a piping system that Sherlock had invented (in his time of course) that would draw the water from the sea and push it in to the water. Since I wasn't at sea unfortunately I had to dump the water in to the bathing tub. I shucked all my clothes and accessories off before slowly dipping in to the bath.

I moaned at just the feeling of the smooth water on my skin. I frowned and wondered if the soap was still in its dish. When I looked there was a dried bag of soap powder sitting there. I snorted before scooping it off of it and putting it in the garbage shoot that lead to the outside of the ship. I grimaced and walked to a cabinet which held other supplies. I hunted through the things and found myself a non-dried soap pouch and a bathing and drying cloth. I walked back to the tub and dipped back in and smiled in delight.

For the next hour I let myself immerse myself in relaxation and pleasure. As the water became unbearably cold I pulled myself from it and started drying off. I muttered a few words of delight when the fluffy towel ran along my skin smoothly. I pulled on the soft silk and clean clothing of my signature clothes. I smiled before picking up my things and throwing them at a decomposing basket. I carried my boots back in to my cabin and noticed wryly that it was pitch black outside now. I sat my stuff down on the table that was on the side of the room next to my large bed.

I walked back to the wardrobe deciding if I really wanted to bring a hat along. Most of the time I lose them so I only bothered when I wanted to bring an outfit together. I decided against it so I made sure everything in order before giggling. I flopped down on to the edge of my large bed. I crawled to the head of it and pushed myself under the crimson blood colored sheets. I laid my head down on the plush pillows and sighed contently, it was so good to be back in my bed as it was just the right amount of soft and firm. I quickly fell into a deep slumber.

I yawned greatly as someone pushed me awake. I groaned and turned over. These clouds were to comfortable to get off of yet. I opened my eyes however when someone pushed me again. I looked up into the amused eyes of my first mate.

"It's time to wake up, Captain. Captain Sparrows been asking around for you the two hours it took me to get here probably didn't help." He said as I stumbled out of the bed and to the vanity. My hair was still undone and down so I grunted.

"All right, all right. Head back and if he asks ye again just tell him I'm on my way." I said sitting at the black vanity. I took up the brush and checked to see if it was in shape. I was in luck, when I realized that all of my vanity things were still in good repair. I looked in the mirror and applied the longer lasting kohl and a little bit of darker eye smear and rogue. I carefully wrapped a long red scarf around my hair. Maxall slipped out of the room with an 'aye Captain.'

After finishing with the scarf I picked up a long fluttery green poof and tied it in to a lock of my hair. I smiled as I looked myself over. I reapplied my accerories and finally noticed the one in the back of my head, the one that Jack gave me. It had red and white beads in it with a green feather that just happened to match my poof. I smiled at it before taking it off, just long enough to clean the beads. My hair was still a little wet from the bath but they stuck rather well. I stood up and looked myself over. I looked good. I couldn't believe how wonderful simply being in my own clothes felt!

However I now had places to be so I hurried to put on the belts of the outfit and my sword. I placed on the correct jacket for the small shirt and smiled. I would bring the trench coat along in case I became cold later. I made my way out of my cabin and to the deck of my ship. I breathed in and stared for a moment at the raising sun and smiled. Life was good right now. I started off for the two hour hike back to the main part of the island. After I finally reached it, I was lucky not to have pushed it and became sweaty.

As I walked I glanced around at the much duller place. The drunks from last night were all passed out but the wenches had taken off the make up and the scandalous dresses so they could clean up what was Tortuga. I made my way through the mess trying to find where Jack actually was. I took a wild guess and started towards the Interceptor. Sure enough when I got there, it was to see a line of people waiting for the Captain to inspect them. I walked over and looked around. Jack and William were at the end of the line standing in front of what looked to be a woman. I raised my eyebrows and thought for a moment that I should have brought Jack with me so he wouldn't be tempted by the wenches. I made my way to the little huddle and stepped to the hole beside Jack. Predictably they all turned to stare at me.

"What?" I asked confused as to why they would be staring at me. I looked around to grasp their reasons for silence. Will looked speechless at my clothing while Jack looked ready to strangle me, why I have no idea, but I'm sure I was going to find out. Gibbs however was looking at me like I was Johnny Depp….haha I made a funny! No seriousness!

"Lady Cass!" Gibbs nearly shouted grinning and he near tackled me. I grimaced and held my hand out so that he didn't really come in contact with me.

"Sorry, Josh, you're kind of dirty and these clothes are just washed." I explained when he looked crushed. He thought about it for a second and nodded. I heard the crew whispering and I saw them all looking at me and whispering lines that sounded like 'that's Lady Cass' I turned back to the little group to see Josh talking to Jack who was glaring up at the sky. I looked up at the sky only to see little clouds in the distance. I didn't have a chance to look at them for long because Jack's arm slid around my waist and jerked me along with him. I muttered blaspheme and tried to walk with him. He, obviously was pissed as hell, though I couldn't grasp why.

For the next hour he dragged me around with him as he gave out orders to the new crew. I just looked on slightly amused and slightly confused. Finally when we were out to sea and the clouds had almost spread through out the sky he stopped at the helm and motioned the others away. I sat on the map table and waited for him to tell me why he was so mad.

He took his time pacing in front of me. A few times it looked like he was going to speak but he would just close his mouth and keep walking. Suddenly I grew tired of it and rolled my eyes.

"Come on, Jack, just tell me whatever has got your bloody knickers in a bunch." I said and he automatically whirled to me. He stepped up to me and forcefully placed himself in between my legs. I raised my eyebrows at his close proximity even as his scent washed over me again.

"Where were you last night?" he finally demanded. I blinked rapidly in confusion but Jack continued without letting me speak. "I saw you leave after talking to that cad and then I didn't see you for the rest of the night. Being an honest pirate," I snorted at the contradictions. "I didn't do what I would usually do when at Tortuga. Instead of grabbing the first wench in sight, I went looking for you, for four bloody hours." He looked ready to explode but I forced myself to wait and let him get it all out.

"Not only that, but when I woke up this morning, alone by the bloody way, me rum was gone, and I had to search another hour for ye, and still couldn't find ye. SO I find myself wondering what it is you were doing for so long and why you were talking to another man, who was exceedingly too friendly with ye for my taste. And then it comes to me. I may not be the only one with a reputation, but Gibbs, the good man that he is. Tells me that it is not in your reputation however there is still some-" I was almost positive he was just rambling out of nervousness now. His face had gone from anger to confused back to angry and now he just looked nervous. So I found myself with only one thing to do.

"Shut the hell up." I said and he automatically closed his mouth, mid-sentence. "Jack, I think that you may a bit jealous." I told him placing my hands on his lapels. After a moment of silence in which he opened his mouth to answer (I'm almost positive that it was to say 'a bit' but I ignored him anyways) I pulled him closer with my legs and looked up at him with a glint in my eye. (Damn shortness!)

"I was not cheating, which I assume you're implying, but in fact, checking on my ship, which just happens to be a two hour hike away from Tortuga and Maxall is my first mate. I know that you tried to ease drop on our conversation, by the way. Luckily my ship is in great repair and made me less mad at you." I smiled happily and he adopted this weird emotion in his dark eyes that I couldn't read. Before I could try he kissed me again, long, deep, and hard. (A/N: Double meaning XD)

"All right." He said simply as we broke apart. I think my heart palpitated. If I ever leave him, all he needed to do was kiss me and I'd forget what he was even talking about. I almost snuggled in to his arms but then I remember what we had been 'talking' about. I felt my eyes narrow before I even really began thinking about it.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," Even when mad, must never forget Captain. "If you ever indicate that you think I'm cheating, I will cut your manly bits off and feed them to a whale. Then, I'll feed you to the Peleguasto's who I hear still, very much, want to eat you." His eyes widened inside the kohl rims. I smiled though. I couldn't really get angry because his jealousness just meant he cared. Though I didn't appreciate being yelled at for what he assumed I was doing. Before I could really seek my revenge though it started pouring rain.

I don't mean a little rain turning in to a shower and then a storm. I mean it skipped the usual steps and just went straight to storming. My Captain instincts turned on at the same time Jack's did and we separated to do our jobs. Well, I mostly just tried to relay orders to the sailors who couldn't hear them.

I wasn't sure how long the storm lasted, just that it was extremely long. I fell over multiple times and I was almost positive Marty used his shortness and lack of visibility to his advantage and groped my ass. I even fell off one time.

Luckily I was swung back on by the next wave.

Sarcasm: My greatest feature.

I was hanging on to a life line for dear life now and trying to help save the sail from being ripped off. Which isn't easy by the way, the only thing really keeping me here was the life line. Dear God please don't let that snap. I look up from my task (I'm a rebel like that) to see Josh stumbling the best he could up the stairs. I looked to his destination to see one of the most arousing sights in the world.

There Jack stood as proud as a Captain could possibly be. Soaking to the core his hat still completely on, even though the wind was hard enough to pick up fully-grown men and carry them out to sea. But was the most attractive was the wild look in his eye that you can only truly get in that moment where you're having an adventure and everything's coming together uncontrollably. I grinned even as I miraculously heard Josh shout to the Captain, "We'd best drop canvas, sir!" he yelled even as he was hit by another wave.

"She can hold a bit longer!" Jack nearly had to scream back. I tied the rope down as tight as I could as I made my way across the deck and to Will who was almost knocked off the ship. For the rest of the storm I went where needed. When the storm finally did end almost everyone headed to bed. Only a select few offered to stay up, something about a bad knee keeping them up. I stumbled my way down to the Captain's quarters not even thinking beyond the need for sleep and to let my clothes dry.

I opened the doors and got an eye full.

Fuck what I said earlier. This was the most arousing moment I've ever felt. (Though it may be because of the rain, the two moments are tied until we see where this goes) There Jack washis dripping shirt half off and on his arms in dripping wet trousers that were half unbuttoned showing **just enough**. His tattoos were out for the world _me to see _along with his attractive scars. I **know **that my heart palpitated twice that time. He turned his head in surprise completely stopping all movements. I didn't even try to hide, that's how horny I felt right then.

Of course, while I was getting this fantastic, orgasmic, lung-burning, show, I completely forgot that my very much white shirt was flashing my very….active boobs to him. That all came back when his dark eyes ventured lower and he turned his body towards me. I watched, distracted, as his muscles moved under his tan skin and nearly fainted. Now seeing as I was too distracted I completely didn't notice that he was moving until he was within touching distance.

"Love?" His voice finally got to me. I shivered and let me tell you it wasn't from the rain. I looked up at his husky voice only to see him smirking devilishly at me. I scowled automatically at being made fun of but he took that as a go ahead and wrapped his arms around me. He bent his lips to my head and I smiled evilly as I subtly felt him up while hugging him back. I looped my arms around his waist and snuggled in to his chest.

"Yes, Jack?" I muttered as I sneakily peeked down at the show going on.

"I said ye were awfully wet, but it seems me dashing good looks have distracted ye." He muttered. (A/N: As you may have noticed I'm not good at inserting pirate talk so just insert his accent as you please) I only half-paid attention. Don't think I didn't try but just when he had started speaking a drop of water decided to torment me by rolling all the way from his hair down to his…._hair. _I think I've gone mad!

I tried to way the benefits of lying against not lying but I decided the more I thought the less he was going to actually believe it. "Nonsense, Jack, t'was just….enjoying the view." Oh God, NO! Bad explanation! And I could tell it was because Jack's hand brushed against my hip bone. I looked around for an escape and I found it in a changing shutter. Pulling back from Jack, I grabbed a random shirt that was lying around and headed behind the changing shutter. I practically threw off my jacket and started in on my shirt.

I glanced on to the other side of the shutter to see Jack looking intently. I smirked and went back to changing. When I bent down to shuck my boots I realized why he was staring. This shutter was extremely thin. I mean he can see just a little more then an outline. To save myself some dignity I acted like I didn't notice. I pushed my tight pants down and as they pooled around my feet I heard Jack cuss violently.

"Jack?" I asked actually worried. When I looked past the shutter Jack had turned away and was holding a hand over his mouth with a hand on his hip just above his low riding trousers. "Are you all right?" I asked.

"Bloody perfect." He practically growled out. I hurriedly stepped out of the pants and pulled the loose men's shirt on. Thankfully, as I had guessed the men's shirt was large enough to cover almost all of me. At least it was enough to cover to my mid-thigh. I walked out from behind the shutter and to Jack.

"You don't sound 'bloody perfect' to me." I stepped where I could see his face and I was surprised to find his tanned cheeks were a rosy color. When he caught sight of me he seemed to freeze. "Jack?" I asked again.

"I'm all right, love." He said gruffly and took his hand from his mouth and turned. I decided not to push it.

"Fine then, I'm going out to sleep in my Hammock." I turned around and made my way towards the door. I laid my hand on the door and simultaneously I was pulled back against Jack's chest.

"I don't think so, love. Not dressed like that you aren't." Jack told me pulling me to the bed and practically throwing me on.

"Jack!" I yelped and glared at him. "What's gotten in to you?" I barked even as he crawled on to the bed beside me. I paused for a second but at Jack's glare I gave in and got under the covers.

"Ye have, love." I heard Jack mutter as I crawled in to his arms. I had to think a second before I understood and then all of his behavior seemed to make since. I blushed a bright crimson and buried my head in to his chest.

"Not my fault you're a pervert." My muffled voice said from his chest. All of the day's events came back to me and I yawned. Jack's arms tightened around me.

"All right Jack, just for tonight." I muttered and fell asleep as his hand rubbed circles on my back. I could swear I heard him mutter, "Good night, Destiny."

…..*Dodges various weapons and Jack plushies being thrown at her.*

Well Hey to you too!

I know, I know. I've been gone a long time. It isn't on purpose but everytime I'd pull up the document something exciting would happen or I'd lose my muse.

This update was all ready written and I wanted you guys to know that I **will **_finish _this story. I will not be able to update regularly or in a satisfactory manor though because I've gotten a small part in a local play and even though I have only a few lines I've still got to go to most of the rehearsals. Plus when I'm not doing the play I just can't seem to get in to the story.

I know there are a lot of JackOC stories especially where they're inside the actual story but I'd wanted to do one for the second and third ones. But I figured that you can't really do one of those unless you've done the beginning story.

Rambling sorry.

This authors note is mainly here to say sorry that I won't be able to update regularly, so sorry!


	5. What am I? Chopped Liver?

I was helping William coil a rope together. Today was bright and shiny like most days in the Caribbean. It would be a fabulous day if I wasn't sailing to Isla de Muerta. And that wouldn't bother me so much if I didn't have a feeling like something was going to go wrong. I hate that feeling because it was almost always right. Plus ever since I woke up I've been suspicious that Jack knows that I'm Destiny. I've put it aside for now but it's still a bad idea to let it sit.

I glanced over at William to distract myself but he was watching Jack again. Gibbs suddenly came over to us and barked something out at William. I rolled my eyes as he started fixing the rope to suit his superstitions. I unluckily didn't get to hear the most of the conversation, as per usual with my inability to pay attention to speech.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Will asked Josh. I sat down on a barrel and nearly fell backwards. I looked at it again and realized it was empty. I picked it up with slight difficulty and sat it upside down. Now I sat on it and managed to stay.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow 'fore he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to find the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. Of course that was before I knew him, back when he was the captain of the Black Pearl." Gibbs sat down on a crate that was next to me and William completed our little triangle by sitting down on another barrel. William looked to Jack in shock but I winced at Josh.

"What?" William asked sharply. Gibbs eyes bugged when he realized what he told William. I could mentally see him cursing himself in his brain. "He failed to mention that." I exchanged a glance with Gibbs and shrugged.

"I'll tell ye. Now, Jack Sparrow has an honest streak, still does, it's especially rare for a pirate. In fact Lady Cass here is an example." Gibbs said motioning to me. I almost stood up from the barrel I was sitting on to demand an answer but I was determined to keep my cool.

"What?" William decided to ask for me.

"Oh, yes, Lady Cass is the very first gal I've seen that Jack has not tried to bed immediately, as a matter of fact she's the only one he's shown any kind of affection too. It's just not something Jack did. Until recently when a voodoo priestess told him that a gal would come along that would be everything he'd ever need." I sat completely still even as William turned to me. Very, _very_, slowly I felt my face start to scowl.

Tia was messing with my love life. So what if I haven't had a love since Murdock but that doesn't mean she can go around messing up my life. I can't really fault her for it though, because I've waited so long to come set her free. In my defense I told her Davy Jones was nothing but trouble. Curses.

"But that is another story all together." Gibbs said sitting down and Will followed. I muttered incoherently.

"His honest streak is where the whole problem starts." Josh said.

"Really?" Will muttered and looked to where Jack was standing but I didn't follow his gaze. I've found out in the last few days that I am a very jealous person, and if I see Ana Maria flirting with Jack like a wench again I was going to snap.

"He plays things closer to the vest now I suppose." I added already knowing Will would pester us for more information until he got it or I shanked him, which ever came first.

"As I said, Not much is known about Jack Sparrow, 'cept he came to Tortuga with mind to go after the treasure of Isla de Meurta. Well he sets off and tells them everything's an equal share." Gibbs scouts closer and talks lower. Why? I don't know because with the way I see it there is no way Will wasn't going to use this against Jack.

"So, they're forty days out, and the First Mate says, everythings an equal share, that should mean the location of the island, too." I leant in as he continued. There is one thing about Josh that just makes you want to listen. "So Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny." I grimaced at just the thought. I'd kill every member of my crew before I let them take my ship away from me.

"Jack gave hisself up for the sake of his loyal crew members. He was marooned on an island, left there to die, but he's still got that one shot!" When William didn't get it I rolled my eyes and explained.

"When a pirate is marooned, he's given a pistol with a single shot. No good for hunting, or surviving really. But after three weeks of starvation and thirst, that pistol starts to look mighty friendly. But Jack survived and now he's saving that single shot. For his mutinous first mate." I saw Jack walk up behind William and smiled sheepishly.

"How did he get off the island?" Will asked.

"Well I'll tell you. He waded out into the water and waited for three whole days and three whole nights until all kinds of matter of sea creatures swum to him. And he grabbed a couple of sea turtles and rusted them together as a raft." Gibbs said using ecstatic hand gestures. I raised both eyebrows at Jack and now it was his turn to look sheepish. I rolled my eyes as William looked just as skeptical as I'm sure I looked.

"Sea turtles?" He questioned and raised a dark eyebrow. "What did he use for rope?" At this Josh looked stumped but before he could think up an answer he finally saw Jack causing William to also notice Jack. Jack took this moment to look pissed as I'm sure he actually was.

"Human hair…from my back." I looked at him disgusted, for a second before I remembered that last night I had gotten a very good view of his back and it was indeed not hairy. I shrugged and stood up.

"Way anchor, Mr. Turner, Lady Cass, and I are to go a shore." Jack turned away and started walking to a boat that was already in the water. I sighed before following him to it.

"And what do we do if the worst should happen?" Josh asked from where he still stood. I winced and looked back to Jack. He went in to a moment of concentration and morbid seriousness before answering.

"Keep to the code." He stared at me for a second but before I could say anything he went over the edge of the ship and in to the boat. I waited for William to go down before me and then turned to Gibbs.

"Be sure that if you leave me or him behind, you'll see just why it's bad luck to have women aboard." I threatened him darkly. Josh took a step back but I just went over the side of the ship and down in to the boat. I sat in between Jack and Will. Will was facing the front and so was Jack but I elected to spread out in the middle so I could see them both. Since Will didn't know how to row, the land lover, and I was a women Jack was forced to row for us.

When we were inside the cave Will decided it was time for conversation again, and I tried to indulge him. "What code should Gibbs keep to if the worst should happen?" He asked.

"Who ever falls behind…is left behind." I answered.

"No heroes among thieves, eh?" William asked as he sat back from looking over the side of the boat. As we passed I also looked over the side but instead of the gold I was hoping to see it was instead the skeleton of an unfortunate explorer.

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one." Jack said still rowing the boat. I leisurely looked around the place, calmly. That's how it would seem to the outside viewer anyways. On the inside I was dying to leave. This place reeked of a curse, and I do not like curses. They usually mean work for me.

"You sprung a pirate from jail," Jack said and I turned my head o glance at him.

"You _helped _spring a pirate from jail, Thank you." I muttered and dipped my hands in the water to test its coolness. When I was sure it was cool enough I raised my wet hands and pressed them to my cheeks. It was cold and wet in the cave but because of the curse I was burning up on the inside. I glanced again from my leant back and relaxed pose, over to Jack who flashed me a rough grin and continued despite my interruption.

"Commandeered a ship of the fleet." Jack continued. I couldn't really say anything about that. I may have been there but all I could really remember was hearing William say Aye, Avast and me nearly blowing a lung trying to hold in the laughter. Eh, the things we remember, right?

"Sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga." Jack continued both speaking and rowing. I stretched as we finally made it to the inside of the cave. Now most of the time, I'm energetic enough but for some reason the curse that was laid to rest in this place seemed extremely tangible in the air and it was affecting my mortal moods horribly.

You see when a divinity, such as me, is forced into a mortal body for any length of time; we become easily affected by anything supernatural. Hence the problem with my moods fluctuating so very vigorously. I don't much like it so I'm assuming Calypso; my darling daughter has enjoyed it even less.

"And your completely obsessed with treasure." Jack finished speaking just as the boat hit the sand, effectively knocking me out of my inner monologue. I glanced back at the handsome pirate as I got up to get out. William had stopped in surprise, having not realized Jack was so observant. Jack hopped over the side of the boat in to the three-inch deep water. I followed his example, some what happy about the knee-high feminine boats I was wearing.

As Jack moved to walk on, from tying the dingy down to the sand, he surprisingly grasped my hand tightly in his. I looked up to him but he was gazing off towards the direction we were headed. I glanced back at William who had unfrozen and was following us with angry footsteps.

"That's not true…" He paused to rethink what he was saying. "I am not obsessed with treasure." William muttered the last part, desperately trying to save himself from seeming like a pirate. To me it was a pointless remark. We're two pirates; we know what another pirate is like.

Jack led us purposefully throw a bunch of short tunnels and up a raised incline. I clenched his hand as a pressure started in on my core. It was small like a tickle but as we got closer it bloomed in to an annoying tick. I tried to ignore it as Jack drug me up the incline to only shove me down when we got to the top. I muttered darkly about abuse but Jack didn't turn around though I did see the small smirk on his face before it was dropped.

I startled when William crawled up beside me. I tried to scout away because I was still uncomfortable with him so close to me. Unfortunately Jack's grip on my hand only allowed small movement on my end. Jack sensed I was trying to move away and instead pulled me closer to him, so that when he spoke it was right into my hair and across my cheek.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." Jack half-whispered. I looked up curiously at Jack and he stared down at me intently. I smiled somewhat shyly and brushed my lips against his jaw bone. I was shocked for a moment at my affection as I hadn't even known Jack for a long time. I opened my mouth to comment, or possibly blurt something stupid out. Thankfully William saved me from that mistake.

"Elizabeth." He whispered. My eyes flicked to him and I stared at his expression. Will looked like he was completely enamored with Elizabeth and I wandered if my face looked that way when Jack was near. I hoped it didn't because I always prized myself on hiding my emotions.

I looked out to where all of the pirates where surrounded by miles of gold and other valuables but what dragged my attention the most was that Elizabeth was being held up on top of a mountain by a man. My eyes fell to the man and I wrinkled my nose in disgust. The man had on clothes that were less dirty then his crew but still dirty. He had a long beard and a large hat covered his head that was obviously losing hair. I nearly cried because Elizabeth was touching him, I mean how is she not screaming now? She hates dirt more then me and this man reeks of it from up here! Oh wait thoughts are off topic.

Now that I think about it that old person looked familiar….but from this distance it was impossible to tell.

I was too late to realize what the old man was talking about but by William's panicked look I guessed it wasn't the best.

"Jack!" William tried to get up and over the ledge but I grabbed him back down when Jack made a move to grasp him over me.

"Not yet." Jack said still not letting go of my hand. "We wait for the opportune moment." Jack gestured wildly with his free hand and pulled me along with him as we moved away to find the other way in. I heard William say something from behind me and I turned around.

"When is that? When it's of the greatest profit to you?" I nearly came unleashed on him. With everything that had happened so far I'd say this was one of the biggest adventures I'd been on and it was starting to show. Jack turned around as well and got right up in William's face, letting go of my hand for the moment.

"May I ask you something?" Jack didn't wait for him to answer. "Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?" Jack did his arm sweep thing and William took half a step back from him. "So, Do both Cass and I a favor, I know it's difficult for you, but please," Jack paused for emphasis and if it hadn't been such an important time I would have rolled my eyes at Jack. "Stay here, and try not to do anything stupid."

Jack turned around and gestured for me to follow him and I did so, this time actually rolling my eyes. I let Jack get a little ahead of me, because I was hoping to soothe Will but when I turned to do so I was meet with a board to the face. I stumbled and cursed violently but William ran past me. I put my hand to my aching head and tried to see if he broke anything. Luckily for my beautiful face, I only had a bleeding nose and not a broken one.

I quickly spun around only to see Jack was face down on the cold ground with the weapon, an oar, beside him. I walked over but kept a piece of cloth from my pocket held to my face. Bending down I checked to make sure Jack wasn't hurt during his fall before pushing him so he was facing upwards. I smiled softly at his unconscious face. The way his face softened from its look of secrecy and sly mischief just about knocked me over. I looked over at a shadow and picked up his hat and started fanning him with it.

When that didn't work I huffed in impatience. By the sound of the noise inside the cave we didn't have a lot of time before we'd be found. Just then I had a thought. I got right up in Jack's face and slowly I kissed from his ear, across his tanned face and to his sweet lips. When I pressed my delicate lips to his much rougher ones I got a response and Jack wound his arms around my waist and pulled me on top of him. I let him enjoy the kiss (and I might have enjoyed it a little bit) for only a moment before I pulled my face away.

"I was right, that did wake you up." I muttered as his lips continued down my face and to my neck instead of him stopping. "Jack we do need to be leaving, like right now." I said and tried to get out of his tight embrace. He paused and groaned before releasing me reluctantly, no doubt remembering that he was on the floor of a cave. I grinned and pulled just my face away from him so I could see his.

I kissed him on the lips for a moment and he tried desperately to deepen it but I pulled back. No matter how enjoyable this is, we really did need to leave. I pulled myself off of him grudgingly.

When we were both standing Jack finally spoke.

"If I didn't need him, I'd kill that whelp." Jack threatened the absent William. I snickered but then remembered that I had been bleeding from my nose. I cheeked again and it seemed to have stopped, which was probably a good thing because I could hear the pirates getting louder, which was a sign for us to embrace the oldest and noblest of Pirate traditions.

"I think we can deal with that traitorous cad later. We've got to worry about getting ourselves out of this mess first." I told Jack and he agreed grudgingly. I made my way again through the cave, trying to remember which way the boat was, even though I suspected Will had taken it with Elizabeth. I wasn't going to lie, I was pissed at William, but I would be less mad at him if Elizabeth had made it out with him. Though I think I have a right to mad enough at him. Leaving me on this island with a bunch of pirates who want my suitor dead….Right I'll kill him next time

Jack had grabbed my hand during my inner musings and was now trying to lead me back to where the boat was but we were stopped by a wall of dirty pirates. I looked to the ceiling in a 'really' fashion.

"You!" One of the Pirates yelled in shocked disbelief. Jack winced as the pirate waved around a pistol at us. "You're supposed to be dead!" The pirate continued.

"Am I not?" Jack said looking down and feeling himself up rather drunkenly before turning around and trying to head the other way but by the looks of the other wall of angry pirates we were not getting out that way either. I sighed and turned back to the first wall with Jack. He paused for a second and then started to sound something out. I raised my eyebrows but finally got it when all he sounded out started with a p.

"Parley?" I asked which unfortunately brought the pirates attention back to me. I cursed myself in my head as Jack and one of the pirates went on to have a conversation about mayonnaise and eunuchs. I mean who knows things like that? I do love raisins though, delicious little grapes.

I didn't get to really explore my love of grapes because the biggest pirate I have ever laid eyes on grabbed my arm and wrenched me away from Jack, who I'd been holding the hand of. I barked out an obscenity but the Meany just kept dragging me back to the cave. I realized as we got closer that the pressure on my chest had disappeared but now I had a soft purr in my ears. I had thought at first it was my over active imagination but when it persisted I realized that it was because we were in the previously mentioned room, where the curse was coming from no doubt.

The room hadn't changed in the last twenty minutes but now I could see the old man clearer and he didn't look so old. What stopped me though was that I could see every one of his veins. I didn't know why I was suddenly having my divinity powers activated but I did know that it was not good, it never was, _ever. _Like that one time at Band camp with the trumpet…never mind this is not the time for that tale.

So there I was staring openly at Barbossa, which I'm sure Jack was taking the wrong way. Sure enough when I started walking again after my pause, Jack was glaring at the world. I don't know why though because Jack was way hotter then Barbossa could hope to be. How did I know the man's name was Barbossa again...Oh yeah made his destiny…I feel stupid so shutting up would be the best idea right now.

Following through on my inter-monologue I paid more attention to my surroundings then strictly needed. For example one does not need to know that Pintel just scratched himself inappropriately and way _way _to close to my suitor to make me any sorts of okay with it. But alas I can not erase my memory of that sad, disgusting, moment.

We'd finally made it to stand in front of Captain Barbossa and I was glad to have finally have made it across the room. They stood Jack and me together in front of him. When I tried to subtly grab Jack's hand but he stubbornly pouted and wouldn't let me. Well if that was how he was going to play it then so be it!

"How the blazes did you get off that island?" Barbossa asked, looking some what pissed and some what disbelieving. I tried to be unnoticeable and it was working, for the time being.

"When you marooned me on that god forsaken spit of land, you forgot one thing mate." Jack smirked but it dropped when Barbossa didn't understand what was going on. I felt my mouth twitch in to a half-smile. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Ah, I won't be forgetting that again. Gent's you all remember Jack…kill him." They all pointed up their guns and I did a one-eighty trying to find some sympathy in this group of rotters. Unluckily it didn't work so I took the only option I had, confronted Barbossa.

"Oi! What am I? Chopped liver?" I asked and nearly cursing myself when Barbossa looked me directly in the eye. I now regret having even walked in here. I should have just stayed at the ship. Curse me and my want to be a pirate!

It was Hector Barbossa, someone who I'd placed a curse on via Aztec coins. Most people, you see, don't know that part of the story. The pieces weren't actually cursed when Jack had been mutinied upon but because they had sent Bootstrap over board and he was their map keeper they didn't have one. I'd been on my self hating trip then and had agreed to be the map keeper as long as I got a good cut of the treasure. When they tried to throw me over board when they found the place I'd vowed that every piece of treasure they took from the sacred gold would bring them another moment of painful suffering.

So you can guess why it might be awkward for me…It's a wonder no one recognized me yet…

"Napier…" Barbossa spit and looked ready to slit my throat.

"Uh…it's Lady Cassandra Myst…but seeing as we are past formal lettering I guess you can call me Cass…" I said nervously, all the time trying to desperately back away, but all I got was a sharp poke of a gun barrel to the back. Barbossa continued to glare my face off and I laughed nervously.

"How the hell did you survive getting thrown off a ship in to the middle of the ocean?" He sneered at me. I was reminded that Jack was by my side when he shifted so he could look between both of us. I refused to turn to stare at him because I didn't really want to deal with his questions now.

"Well, uh, you really shouldn't ask that. It's one of the many things that men have yet to learn. Don't ask a woman about how she does something or why she does." When he continued to stare at me I rolled my eyes and simplified it. "I'm not telling you now or any time in the foreseeable future." I spit condescendingly. He angrily gestured at his crew.

"Then kill her." He said and turned. I shifted nervously because I'd never actually been killed in this form before. It had been old age or that one freak accident. Thankfully Jack thought of something.

"The girl's blood didn't work did it?" He rang out and leant on his oar. Barbossa stopped causing his crew to hesitate.

"Hold your fire!" He called out frustrated. When he turned back I saw his quick look of fear that was at me and I was surprised. He didn't seem to be the one to fear anyone and I hadn't even really started yet.

"You know who blood we need?" He asked grimacing.

"We know whose blood you need." I said and twined my arm in Jack's, and thankfully Jack seemed to be over his jealous moment because he let me.

"We know whose blood you need." Jack affirmed. I smirked at Barbossa who gave a groan and motioned to the crew.

"Lead them to the Pearl." He said and turned away to stalk off. I grinned in success and kissed Jack's jaw lightly and with that he was also grinning. I didn't know why, because we'd kissed a lot of times before, until I looked in to his suddenly glazed eyes. My grin became a small smile before I tried to close up my powers again. I didn't like using them on mortals to much because if I didn't monitor it all the time I could do a lot of bad things with it.

Mgh…fuck me right?

Hey?

I'm sick right now and it sucks because I was supposed to get CPR certified today and if I don't I'll fail that class. I feel horrible now. So I wrote some Jack and Cass to make me feel better!


	6. What was William thinking?

Yeah and I'd thought we were fucked before, right?

I'd thought that when they took us on the Pearl they would bring us straight to the Captain's quarter's for questioning but instead they decided to let us rot in the brig for an immeasurable amount of time. When we'd gotten thrown in I'd thought everything was all right between Jack and me but now he was pacing again and not speaking to me.

"Jack? What did I do this time?" I asked soberly. I was thrown in jail, who wouldn't be sober right now? I really needed some rum. He turned to me and stared at me for a second.

"Why is it that you know Barbossa? Why did he call you Napier? What did he mean you survived being thrown over board? What aren't you telling me?" He'd walked closer with every question and now he was standing in front of my seated form. Jack sat beside me and I turned to face him. I didn't know how to tell him that I'd once been part of Barbossa's crew but I figured if I told him the truth he wouldn't be as mad.

"When they through Bootstrap over, he was the only map keeper they had right?" Jack nodded cautiously so I continued. "Well, they found me on an island during one of my self-hatred moments and I agreed to be their map keeper as long as they gave me a fair share." I bitterly told him. I looked directly in to his eyes so that he'd see the truth in them.

"When we arrived outside the Isla De Meurta or whatever that place is called they threw me over." His eyes widened but I was determined to continue. Jack needed to know the most truth I could tell him. He seemed to grasp that this next part was very hard for me to get out because he held my hands and pulled me to lean on him, breaking my eye contact.

"It's all right , love. You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to." Jack said, and it struck me that he was being extremely out of character. (A/N: Because we all know Jack shies away from feelings…or his brief stirrings…lol) I loved it anyways, I loved however I could get this man and I realized that, that fact in and of itself was different for me.

"But I want to, Jack, I want to tell you every thing I can about myself. I want you to know because you trust me with everything about you so I want you to know everything about me that I could possibly tell you…"I couldn't lie to him. For some reason it was harder then it had been with the others...it's just something about Jack's soul that tugged on my senses.

"There's one thing, that I can't tell you though. Not of my own violation but because I can't say it myself…it's really complicated." I tried to explain and when I glanced up from where I was staring at our hands it was to see his eyes sparkling with something that I thought was understanding.

"It's all right, love. You don't have to tell me." He repeated and dragged me closer. I couldn't help but smile though.

"One day, Jack, I'll tell you everything, I promise I will." He squeezed my shoulder in silent comfort and I smiled softly.

We didn't have any thing to say after that and silently we waited to see what Barbossa would do with us. After a while of waiting we started whispering things to each other, nothing important but it helped my nerves that Jack wasn't mad at me or anything of the sort. The sun went down almost an hour later and I wondered how long it was taking to catch up with the others and briefly Jack mentioned it to me.

"Well, it probably has to do with the fact that Barbossa isn't the true Captain of the Pearl." I muttered. Jack looked at me questioningly and I smiled mysteriously. "Ships have feelings to Jack, remember that." I said and grinned when he looked at me weird. I yawned however before I could come up with a snappy comeback. Jack smiled softly and brushed my hair away.

During the moments when we had been silent I'd decided that he was only like this when we were alone, and it made my heart swell up with emotion.

"I think we'd best get to sleep. Love, don't want you passing out now do we?" Jack leant back on the long bench and tugged me down with him so that I was lying on top of him.

"Are you comfortable?" He muttered and shifted slightly. I laid my head down on his chest and nuzzled in to his neck.

"Always…" I muttered. "Good night, Jack." I slid my hands so that one was on his chest and the other was tangled with his hand. And again when I was half asleep I heard him say.

"Good night, Destiny." It freaked me out but I was too tired to stay awake any longer.

I really hate waking up.

I mean usually it's only a mild annoyance. But when you're splashed with water to wake you up you become easily annoyed. So when I jerked up and ended up falling off of the bench and waking Jack it was with a lot of cursing.

"Captain Barbossa, wants to see you." A dark voice said. When I looked up it was to see the Boson standing in the open door to the brig with a now empty bucket. I stood up on wobbly legs and shook the sleep out of my eyes. I turned to see Jack getting up and stretching deliciously. I grinned at him perversely and he sent me an equally lecherous grin back. The Boson however didn't have enough patience for us and grabbed my arm.

I kicked him in his….manly bits and he dropped to the floor.

"Do. Not. Touch." I said darkly before walking over him like nothing happened. I waited for Jack at the top of the stairs that led straight out on to deck. He grinned again and led me out towards the Captain quarters was. I glanced at the sun and paused.

"Wow, we must've been tired Jack, its past mid-day." I told him even as he took my hand to lead me forwards. I looked back to him almost feeling his impatience. He did stop once we were in the deserted hallway outside what seemed like the Captain's quarters. I couldn't really pay attention to that detail because Jack was backing me in to a corner.

"I know, love, I woke up earlier but couldn't bring myself to wake ye, especially when your body was so close to mine." He ran his hand down from my neck, over my breast and to my stomach. I shuttered and locked my hands on his hips; I noticed absently that they were very thin, even as he pressed them to mine.

"Jack…" I muttered staring at his lips. I opened my mouth to say something else but I lost the thought when his breath ran along my lips. I pushed my open mouth to his and it was the start of something magical.

It was like a flood gate. Like I broke the dam with my kiss and now we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. I didn't even care that we were supposed to be meeting Barbossa to get his ship back, no when Jack's tongue met mine I felt everything fly out of the window.

As the kiss kept going I wrapped my long legs around Jack and I felt him shutter when my hand brushed in to his shirt. His hand snuck into my small shirt and I moaned as his hand touched my bare breast. I bucked against him and he pushed me up against the wall harder. Suddenly he took his hand out from my shirt.

"Love," He rasped pulling away but I didn't let him. I wrapped a hand in his hair and pulled his lips back to my waiting mouth. He managed after a moment to find the strength to pull away again. "As much as I enjoy this love, and I really do, we need to meet Barbossa." I pouted as cutely as I could. But my mind was clearing through the lust and I mentally congratulated Jack on having the strength I hadn't had.

"I'm sorry Jack, I forgot." I said and rolled my hips against his. He made a noise and involuntarily his hips thrust forward. I smiled and sadly had to bring myself away from him. "You're right; we'll have time for that later, won't we?" I asked as I tried to smooth down my outfit that was still mostly clean. Jack pulled me against him one last time for a small lingering kiss before pulling himself away again.

"Definitely." He husked before opening the doors to the Captain's office. Inside were things you'd find in a Captain's office. Unlike mine it didn't all merge in to one so I suspected that the curtain that was closed in the back lead to his quarters, but I wasn't sure. (A/N: by the way her Captain's quarter's on her ship looks like the one from the new movie except it has my colors if I didn't tell you that before. Cause I really liked that ship.)

Right in the middle Barbossa had a table with multiple chairs. He was sitting there and playing with a monkey. I think I rather liked that monkey. I walked in to the room with out any sign of my previous fear. I don't even remember why I was so scared in the first place. I was the one who was a divinity not him. I whistled to the monkey and he gave one of those high-pitched screeches before jumping on to my shoulders. I smiled happily and scratched it under its chin. I barely listened to what they were talking about now because if I knew anything about Barbossa, he's going to want to keep my unnatural abilities away from Jack.

Which really sucks because ever since I had that brief stunt with Beetlejuice I couldn't tell anyone what my name was. It wasn't my fault okay? That's once again another story…

I did tune in at the end of the conversation and I began to wish that I'd listened. I mean how many times have I almost missed something because of my inability to pay attention?

"So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away in my ship?" Barbossa said incredulously. I snorted as the monkey slung off my shoulder and on to the table. I sat beside Jack and the monkey followed me. Barbossa looked at me and the monkey wearily, as if I was going to curse him again.

"No," Jack regained his attention. "I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching us sail away on my ship and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?" Jack said. Okay he is either really bad at negotiation or he just really doesn't want to negotiate.

"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need." Barbossa said roughly still sneering at Jack. I snickered when the monkey climbed up on to his stand with one of the smaller apples from the tray that I just noticed was sitting in the middle of the table.

"Of the three of us, Cass and I are the only two who haven't committed mutiny, therefore our word is the word we'll be trusting." Jack said and began looking through the apples, for the best one. I watched as Barbossa became even angrier at Jack.

"Although, I suppose if you hadn't betrayed me- or Cass- for that matter, and left us to die, we would have an equal share in that curse, same as you." Barbossa's eyes flicked to me and I silently dared him to tell Jack. I actually wanted Jack to know but I couldn't really do anything about it, once again; however Barbossa didn't say a word.

"Funny ol' world, innit?" Jack said, putting the icing on the cake. The boson suddenly walked through the door and I looked at the big man in caution. I mean seriously who grows that big? It's like he's hulk except not green…or wearing random purple shorts.

"Captain, we are coming upon the interceptor." He said before walking out again. I turned back to see Barbossa get up smirking. I inwardly frowned. Jack and I followed Barbossa out on deck. Jack saw the interceptor and made faces. He went to bother Barbossa but I stayed where I was staring at the ship. By the looks of it I'd say we were going to come up on the ship in no time. Unfortunately while I was thinking these thoughts I missed whatever Jack said to piss Barbossa off because when I turned around it was to Jack being taken back down to the brig. I moved to follow him but I was stopped by a body moving in my way.

I looked up to see Barbossa's serious face and nearly jumped over the side.

"Yes?" I asked grinning anyways.

"Ye know what I want. Take the curse off and we won't have to resort to killing everyone on that ship." Barbossa got right to the threatening.

"Wow, you think that after you threw me over the side of a ship, with no land in sight, that I'm just going to lift the curse for a couple of mortals?" I asked slipping up and calling the others mortals. I tried to ignore it though. "I don't think so. The only reason I survived was because a passing ship picked me up after two days on a piece of driftwood. You're lucky you didn't end up dead, this way you have a chance of forgiveness." I said and turned to walk away. I saw all the crew was staring at me in surprise.

"So you want us to beg? We've been tortured many years, for one mistake. You've got to realize we regret it." Barbossa said and I turned around to poke him in the chest.

"I would have forgiven you if you'd repented. You've regretted throwing me over that's true. Hell you even regret throwing bootstrap over. I probably would have shown mercy, if you'd learned to change your ways. However I can not forgive you for abandoning a man on an island with no way to survive, especially if that person is Jack. So go to hell." I walked through the crew making sure that I was out of sight of the gaping crew. When I was I shoot to the Captain's quarters and past the office. When I made it to the insides of the personal cabin I nearly threw up with how gross it was.

I didn't have time to think about how horribly dirty it was because I had to get out of there before Barbossa came looking. I opened the large windows at the back of the Pearl and with out looking (Because I'd back out if I did) I launched myself over the side.

Now regularly a human mortal's body would not take this kind of treatment. Luckily for me I'm completely inhuman. So when I hit the ocean there was a powerful pulse. I knew from experience that every matter of sea creature now knew I was among them. Sure enough the next thing I knew there were four sharks surrounding me and multiple fish. I wasn't fluent in either of there languages because it had been so long but I got what I wanted across.

I grabbed the fin of a dolphin and it swam like the wind to get me to the interceptor. I thanked it by giving it a branding kiss, which would tell everyone else that he helped me. I started up the side of the ship by the built in ladder. When I popped over the side I was gasping for breath. Automatically guns were pointed at me but I ignored them in favor of falling on to the deck of the ship.

"Stop! It's my sister!" I heard Elizabeth's voice shout. Next thing I knew I was surrounded by some male's arms. I tried to fight them off but I got a pretty good idea of who it was and sure enough when I looked it was William. I went limp and he pulled me in to the lower levels of the ship.

"Stay here, and catch your breath." He told me nervously. He, unfortunately, left before I could stop him. I tried again to catch my breath. I know what you're thinking how can I be so out of breath? Well I may not be mortal but after about two hundred years with out going in to the water, other then swimming you become out of breath easily.

I don't know how long it was before I actually evened out my breathing all I knew was it was a little to loud outside for me to be comfortable. I hesitated for a second before going to the top and I was shocked to find the mast over the opening. I don't know how that happened all I knew was there was a large piece of wood over the opening and water up to my knees.

How in the world did I miss something that obvious?

I panicked for a moment before I heard Will also yelling. I stopped and took deep breaths before diving back under the water. I grimaced in the water and had to come back up for more air. I finally found the opening of the ship after two more tries. As I went through I saw William swimming ahead of me. I pulled myself out and saw the dolphin from earlier. I waved it over and pointed us to the Black Pearl. I swum and blocked myself from Will's view until we were right beside each other. I think he lost some of his gathered air when he saw me but after we made it to the Pearl he looked me over.

"Are you all right?" I asked breathlessly.

"Yes, are you? I tried to get into your room to help but the wreckage blocked the door." William inquired. I nodded and then we heard Elizabeth scream out, "Will!"

What really surprised me was I also heard Jack's voice scream out, "No!"

William and I silently agreed and he climbed up the latter first. I waited impatiently for him to get to the top.

"Barbossa!" William's voice growled out. I started up it as he kept talking.

"Where's Cassandra?" I heard Jack ask darkly. I chose that moment to practically fall over the side of the railing and on deck. It went silent for a second before William started in on his negotiation.

"Elizabeth goes free." He said again.

I completely ignored the conversation and just concentrated on Jack. He was being held back by two men, one being Boson, and I mean held back. I could tell that just before I'd shown up he'd been fighting to get out of there grip. Now though he was frozen. His eyes traced down my wet figure, trying to find any injuries. Luckily I didn't have any major injuries, just a few scraps. I smiled reassuringly but his eyes stayed a dark angry brown.

I stood up, still slightly wobbly but much better then the first time. I looked around and most of the crew was staring at William. So I looked to him as well.

"What's in your head boy?" Barbossa asked condescendingly.

"She goes free." William demanded determined to get his love free.

"You've only got one shot and we can't die." Barbossa informed him. William paused for a moment and I saw Jack make wild movements out of the corner of my eyes but when I turned to him I had to turn back to see what William was saying.

"You can't, I can." William got back on the railings and pointed Jack's pistol at his head. I looked at the pistol strangely. I must have missed something because I was positive he hadn't had that in the water. Plus wouldn't the powder be to wet to actually fire? I might need to keep that to myself.

"Who are you?" the fake Captain asked like William was crazy. I nearly snorted at how right that was.

"No one!" Jack said walking right in front of Barbossa. "He's no one, a distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though…eunuch." Jack whispered the last part so William didn't hear him but his whispering voice was truly horrible and William took offense. I felt my mouth twitch at how funny that was.

"My name is William Turner!" William spat. Jack sagged in defeat before moving. Instead of going back to where he had been standing he stood beside me. When Barbossa's full attention was on William I turned to Jack. He turned at the exact same time and we both started looking over each other for injuries. Besides from a cut I decided that Jack was just fine. Jack however got extremely touchy just for seeing if I was okay. I slapped his hand away from my hip and scowled playfully at him. He grinned crookedly at me.

"My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner." Jack and I turned back around to the important conversation, except now I was pressed up against Jack's side. "His blood runs in my veins!"

"He's the spitting image of old Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us!" One of the two men said. I stared at them like they were retarded. You'd been staring at him forever and you're just now recognizing him? Losers.

"On my word do as I say or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones locker!" William fiercely proclaimed. I felt Jack freeze for a second at the mention of Davy Jones. I was curious and thought about asking him but decided that this was more important.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner." Barbossa said cautiously.

"Elizabeth goes free." He said again. I rolled my eyes and I'm almost positive everyone in the world did. I mean he'd repeated that a hundred times.

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" Barbossa said sarcastically. Jack started pointing at us crazily but I just stared at him snickering. I mean Barbossa was pretty much scared of me, so I didn't have a problem with it. Will spotted Jack waving at us violently.

"And the crew, the crew are not to be harmed." I could practically see this ending with death. What the fuck was William thinking? Please William give names and what he's supposed to do with us! Oh fuck, I'm not even apart of this crew.

"Agreed."

Okay! How's it going? Every time I try to put something to break up the chapter it doesn't keep it. Annoys me to death! So hope you like the chapter, and I was hoping you know that I could put up the Ironman story I was talking about in my last story.

If you didn't read that then I have this Tony Stark story planned out with Destiny in it and I have a lot of it written out and I'm hoping it's really good!

So tell me do you think I should put up the first chapter as a little teaser and then post the rest of it when I'm done with this one or do you think I should go ahead and start it like I would a normal story? Let me know!


	7. Rum, and my falty selfesteem

"Agreed." William said. I groaned as not five seconds after they shook hands the crew grabbed all of us. Jack and I were split, because this crew just didn't like either of us. I saw that the ship had been moving steadily and now Barbossa was staring, at a little island that was hurriedly coming towards us, in triumph. After a moment of the crew jeering at me Barbossa seemed to notice that I was getting angrier and angrier as they continued.

"Don't!" Barbossa barked and the crew froze. "Mess with Lady Myst. She is to be untouched." He sneered at all of his crew. I grudgingly nodded at him. Apparently he had some sense of self-preservation. He nodded back and looked each of them in the face before ordering the plank to be brought out.

It took them a good thirty minutes to tie the plank down, probably because they were used to just throwing them overboard like they did with me. Soon they had Elizabeth on the plank. I was fuming and so was William. I stood right by the plank where they were trying to push Elizabeth out.

"Don't worry, Elizabeth, I'll be right behind you." I whispered softly to her. She nodded nervously and let go of the hand she had been previously clutching.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" William shouted as the crew held him back. The crew shoved a cloth between his teeth, causing him to be unable to speak.

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy! I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where. Though it does seem a shame to lose something so find, don't it lads?" I glared him down furiously but he seemed to miss the message because the next thing that came out of his mouth was his doom.

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go."

I sneered violently at him and he started regretting his sentence but it was too late to take it back. Elizabeth furiously untied the dress and threw it back at Barbossa.

"It goes with your black heart." Elizabeth spat. Barbossa pressed it to his face even though all most all of us knew that he couldn't feel it.

"Ooh it's still warm." He said. Elizabeth turned back around nervously walked to the edge. She stared over the edge for a long moment, to long. The boson stomped the end of the plank.

"Too long!" Elizabeth lost her balance and fell over. I screamed in absolute rage and with out thinking ran on to the plank and over the side. I heard Jack yell after me as I splashed in to the water. I had a brief thought that what I just did was stupid, but Elizabeth and her father took me in so I was now repaying them.

I swam to where Elizabeth was having problems with swimming. I laid my hands on her waist and tugged her to the surface. She stared at me in shock. Unable to help it I grinned widely.

"You didn't think that I'd let you die on this island alone did you?" I asked her cheekily.

"W-Will told me that you didn't care, that you were flirting with Jack and not c-caring about me." She said swimming in place with me. I snorted.

"Will is a biased bastard, I'm a pirate and unlike you he doesn't like it. I _am_with Jack, but I didn't forget about you." I began swimming to the island. Midway to it I heard another two splashes, one larger then the other. I turned back to see the ship turning back to go towards the Isla De Muerta. I continued to the island, making sure Elizabeth was all right. When we finally reached land I pulled my wet self up.

Looking down I swore at my white shirt being completely see through. Since there was nothing I could really do I looked back up to Elizabeth. She was trying to wring out her skirts. I helped her the best I could but I determined it was a lost cause. She gave up as well.

"Your pirates garb is, um, cute." She commented hesitantly. I smiled at the complement and gave her a sisterly kiss on the forehead. I turned though when we heard splashing. There Jack was coming up out of the sea with his effects in his hand. He brushed off some random rope. He turned back and looked at the departing Black Pearl.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship." Jack said. I splashed back in to the water. I motioned for Elizabeth to leave and she rolled her eyes before doing as I asked. I put my hands around Jack's waist from behind.

"It'll be all right, Jack." I said in to his shoulder. He turned and wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled his face in to my hair. Jack squeezed me to him for a short minute before breathing in and letting go. I followed suit and he looked me straight in the eyes.

"What?" I asked him curiously. He just shook his head and headed on to land. I watched him for a second before following. Elizabeth started chasing after him to but with more enthusiasm I just walked enough to stay with in hearing distance.

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then." Elisabeth shouted at him. I knew it was pointless, because if Jack knew how to get off the island he would have been trying to get off of it. But here he was frustrated.

"To what point and purpose, young missy? The Black Pearl is gone, and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice, unlikely- young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him." Jack said and at one point looked her up and down. At this I remembered just why I was reluctant to save Elizabeth. I hadn't lied when I said she was a major part in why I went on this adventure, but I'd also hoped that Jack would be the one male who wouldn't stop paying attention to me the moment Elizabeth walked in. Apparently this was going to go from a bad day to the day I strangled Elizabeth.

Because I looked to the ground in self hate I didn't see Jack glance at me. We'd made it now to an almost clear space and Jack began to knock on some of the coconut trees. I sighed and leaned up against one as Elizabeth continued to confront him.

"But your Captain Jack Sparrow, You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate Cassandra's told me about or not?" Jack's head swiveled around to look at me but I looked past him out to the beach. "How did you escape last time?" Jack jumped up and down in one place and it bounced. He turned and scouted Elizabeth back.

"Last time." He paused and looked to me and I met his eyes this time and I read the apology in them. I don't know if he knew I was upset about him checking Elizabeth out or if he was apologizing because he liked her. I hoped to God and Jesus above that it was because he checked her out. "Last time, I was here a grand total of three days, all right?" He said to Elizabeth

Jack turned and pulled on a hidden handle. A little cache of supplies was hidden underneath. I moved closer to see how much was in there. Jack walked down the stairs as he spoke.

"Last time the rum runners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that." Jack said. I winced at just the mention of Norrington. The man was a stuck up brut and I couldn't stand him.

"That's more of Cassandra's friend." Elizabeth muttered. Jack paused in grabbing something and he turned to us but I elbowed Elizabeth and she giggled for a moment.

"I wouldn't touch that stuck up man with a ten foot pole, much less any part of my body." I fake shuttered and Elizabeth giggled again. Jack cleared his throat and we turned back to the moment at hand and not the endless joke that is my hatred for anything Norrington.

"So that's it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach drinking rum?" She asked soberly. Jack climbed back up with three bottles in his hands. He shoved one in Elizabeth's hand and smiled condescendingly.

"Welcome to the Caribbean." He said, "Now leave us alone." Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him, and away from a stunned Elizabeth. I was just as shocked. I've never met someone that was so forward as to tell someone else to just buzz off. He dragged me in to the small forest and across it to the other beach. I yelped when he sat me down on the sand.

"Now, love, we are away from that annoying sister of yours." Jack muttered and sat, more like laid beside me. I took the offered bottle of rum and opened it, staring in to the bottle for a moment before downing two gulps full.

"Ah, Rum." I muttered. Jack chuckled and I looked to see him looking pleased with both hands behind his head.

"Finely a woman who loves rum." He said. I smiled at him but it faltered when I remembered his reaction to Elizabeth. I turned back to the beautiful view. I did love my sister but I really love Jack- Oh fucking shit…I loved Jack? No, where did this all go wrong? He was supposed to be the annoying reason I was bond in this form. But no he had to be an ass and make me fall for him anyways.

I sighed and took another swig of rum. I jumped when I felt Jack weave an arm around me.

"Love?" Jack asked and I turned to look at him. He smiled at me and pushed one of my soaked locks of hair behind my ear. "Are ye alright?" I thought about it for a second, I really did want to ask him. I'd seen bad things happen to relationships where the women assumed that the men where looking at other women. "Love?" He asked again when I didn't answer.

"Jack…" I said and built up my strength. His cute, eager, and innocent face encouraged me to ask, so taking a breath I hesitantly answered. "Jack, you don't think Elizabeth is…prettier then me, do you?" I asked and his face morphed into shock. I looked out to the view again and wrapped my arms around my pulled up knees. He took a sharp breath and I waited for the inevitable.

"Love, I don't think that harpy is anywhere near your level." Jack said and his arms wrapped around me and pulled me in to his lap. I let myself go limp in his arms as he stroked my hair. "I do think she's pretty." Jack admitted after a second and I cringed. I tried to pull away but his arms only tightened around me. "However, I think you're ravishing." He growled into my ear. I froze in shock and Jack noticed. He narrowed his eyes.

"Love, why does that surprise you?" He asked and I hid my face in his chest as I tried to answer him, truthfully.

"I always pretend like nothing bothers me, and most of the time it doesn't. But I used to have a suitor who I really liked," Jack flinched and I hastily tried to reassure him. "I don't anymore, it's okay. However I really did use to like him and then when he met Elizabeth, it was like I wasn't there anymore. He'd come over to see me and instead of talking to me he'd try to talk to Elizabeth. One day I found him trying to ask the Governor for Elizabeth's hand in marriage. So it completely screwed me over. Now though he's been trying to make it up to me and I've been trying to avoid him at all costs." I took a much needed breath.

Jack was still except for a hand that was combing through my hair. I tried to keep going without faltering.

"I don't think I ever actually liked Norrington, but after so long with no suitors you kind of get desperate and well…" I trailed off as his fingers scrapped gently against my scalp. I moaned softly and just realized that Jack's one hand that was not in my hair was lying in my lap un-moving. I smiled softly when Jack kissed my cheekbone tenderly.

"The way I see it, love, you're mine now, and I won't be letting you go." Jack said and I shivered as his breath heated my face in the cooling air. I wiggled around so that I could wrap my arms around Jack. Then I noticed my rum bottle was now empty. I slapped an offended hand on Jack's chest.

"Jack!" I barked, he looked confused for a moment so I pointed at the empty rum bottle and he turned sheepish.

"Well, love, you see I was taking a lot in and the rum was just sitting there…" He trailed off when I raised both my eyebrows in disbelief. I hopped off of Jack, much to his protest and I started off back across the island and to the cache, with a whining Jack following. I hauled at the entrance when I saw Elizabeth sitting alone on the other side of the island. I was torn between going to her, now that I knew for sure that Jack wasn't interested, and spending alone time with Jack.

My decision was made for me when Jack's body brushed by me and down to the cache. He came back up but a moment later with fresh bottles of rum and what looked like it could have been a blanket at one time. I snorted and took one of the bottles from him. Together, we made our way back to what I had deemed our side of the island. Jack spread the moth eaten blanket out over the sand and I giggled when he bowed like a mock gentlemen. I returned his bow with a curtsy before we both fell on the blanket laughing.

I uncorked a bottle sneakily and crawled until I was lying on Jack's chest, looking down at his face. He had one of his arms behind his head and another was snug around my waist, keeping me pressed to him at all times. I pressed the rum glass to my lips and took deep swallows before I set it beside his head, my hand still grasping it.

"Jack…" I muttered and brushed my lips across both his cheeks, his nose, and his fluttering eyelids. "would you like some more of me rum, Jack?" I asked and brought the bottle to his opened mouth. I poured it delicately in to his mouth but some of it 'accidently' managed to miss his mouth and run down his chest, when I was pulling the bottle back.

"Opps…" I husked, looking Jack directly in the eye I leant my head down and licked the trail of rum from his neck down to the end of his breast bone. His naturally dark eyes were a coal black and I shivered when his hand on my waist traveled higher to the ties of my shirt that were hidden behind my jacket.

"We'll get caught, Jack…" I protested half-heartedly as I kissed his jaw. Jack pulled the shirt tie loose, but because of my jacket my breasts remained hidden from him. He growled darkly and I pulled back enough to straddle his laid back form. I glanced absently around to see that it was sundown and the darkness was closing in. Other then a faint fire I could see on the other side of the island there was nothing lighting us. (Later I would thank God we were just far enough away that Elizabeth couldn't hear the noises but close enough that the fire made delicious patterns on Jack's skin.)

I looked down at Jack and smirked. Jack had his hands drilled in to my hips instinctually and his eyes were looking at my face with absolute hunger. I was however cautious to give him a much guarded reward- for any mortal, my virginity.

"Jack…all lust aside, do you love me?" I asked placing cooling hands on his chest. I wanted a serious answer and I didn't want it to be answered because he wanted sexual contact. Jack's eyes cleared remarkably fast and his face seemed to tighten in thought. I held my breath so long that I had no doubt that if I'd been human I'd have died. When it didn't seem he was going to answer I spoke again.

"I know that with all the…experienced women-" His hands squeezed on my waist but I forced myself to continue when he didn't say anything. "You've had that it's very unlikely but- but I'd like you to know that you must not think that you have to answer now, after all I realize we haven't known each other for quite some time, and…and I'm not making any sense but well damn it." I stood up off of him and the seemingly frozen in thought Jack let me go. I was mentally panicking and Jack wasn't being reassuring. So plan B! Tell him, run, and if the last step is impossible… avoid him like he's the plague!

"Damn it Jack I love you, and as much as that scares the shit out of me, I want you to know that I do." I turned around like a coward before I could see his face. I made my way through the jungle trying to make it seem like I was just walking fast and not trying to run for my life. This is the last time I tell a man I love him….well Murdock sort of got it by actions and well Willy was just….Willy. Damn it no thinking about past lovers!

After a minute of walking I heard Jack get up, yeah it's that hard to navigate in the dark, and start walking towards me just as fast as I had been walking away from him. Instinctually I started walking faster even though I heard him calling my name. I finally made it close enough to Elizabeth's camp to see her outline when I was grabbed from behind. I almost had a heart attack when I was slammed against a tree. I heard Jack's sexy low growl before I was kissed in to complete and utter oblivion.

I kissed him back but he tore his lips away after but a moment. I followed him and refused to break the kiss. I rubbed my hand down his chest until it fell on the top of his trousers. He managed to drag his mouth away and I watched him through dropping eyes as he tried to speak.

"Love, I…" I couldn't help but to interrupt him by unbuttoning the top button of his trousers. His breath hitched but he seemed determined to force out whatever he was going to say. "Love," I unbuttoned the next one and my knuckle brushed against him. He groaned and his pelvis involuntarily bucked, causing me to moan. That was however a mistake because suddenly we heard Elizabeth.

"Cassandra, is that you?" She called. My muddled mind cleared and I remembered that we were ever so close to Elizabeth and that cleared any sexual thought like water on a fire.

"Yes," I called breathlessly even though Jack was still pressed entirely to close to me. "I'm coming Elizabeth." I pushed away from Jack and nearly ran to Elizabeth. I felt the wind from where he had tried to pull me back but I kept speed-walking until I was directly in front of Elizabeth. She looked at me confused.

"Cassandra?" She asked, unsure.

"Men stink…" I said and sat beside her. She blinked but I sprawled myself across her lap playfully. She giggled and I noted that she was in nothing but her white petticoat.

"That's my lap not a pillow." She said but I turned over trying to wiggle as much as possible and it made her squeal.

"I'd have to agree with that, you're awfully uncomfortable." I mocked her and she hit my arm jokingly. I don't know what happened to Jack but for the next two hours Elizabeth and I got reacquainted. She told me about her stay with Barbossa and how the crew turned into skeletons in rapid detail. I told her about everything from when I'd last seen her and up until we met again. I left out some parts where Jack and I'd gotten a little close but Elizabeth seemed to guess them. I smirked when she begged me for details about Jack and I's relationship. The smirk disappeared when I realize it had been quite a long time since I'd seen Jack.

"As a matter of fact, I believe I'm going to go find Jack now." I said at the end of the tale. She yawned and nodded. I got up and dusted the sand off of my ass and took off towards the forest. I didn't know where he was but I guessed that he might be near the other end of the island. When I was far enough away from Elizabeth's fire I realized that there was another fire on the side of the island that I expected Jack to be on. Sure enough when I broke through the line of trees it was to see a fire burning with a bunch of bottles beside it and beside them was a passed out Jack.

I giggled and walked to his unmoving body and sat beside it. By the looks of it Jack had been to drunk to stay awake. There were at least six empty bottles beside me and I wondered if he'd gotten alcohol poisoning. I expertly pushed Jack over on to his back and surprisingly didn't wake him. I made sure the fire wasn't to close to some leafs, and I even added a bit of wood, so that it would burn through the night, but not burn the forest behind us down. I carefully laid my body next to Jack's and rested my head on top of his chest. I waited for him to wake up but he didn't. I took this as my sign and fell asleep, to tired to really care that Jack's arm moved around my waist not a second after I relaxed.

"No! No! What are you doing?" Jack screamed, extremely close to my ear. I opened my eyes, startled. I'd fallen asleep on Jack and now I was on some palm leafs and no Jack. I sat up straight and looked around curiously, only to cough violently. There was a black smoke coming right in my face and it was coming from a large fire on the other side of the island and Jack was looking at it in despair. I stared for a second before getting up and running to the fire, passing the motionless Jack who started running after me. We both made it to where Elizabeth was throwing what looked like the last barrel of rum. I cried out in despair as Jack said what I was to in despair to say.

"You've burnt all the food, shade….THE RUM?" Jack asked in Elizabeth's face. I shrieked in misery when she nodded.

"Yes, the rum is gone." She said and nearly sneered at Jack, I don't know why because she had seemed happy last night, but now that I thought about it she probably had a hangover from the smallest amount of alcohol she actually had last night.

"But, why is the rum gone?" I asked desperately and Jack looked between us and pointed at me, agreeing with my question. If the problem had not been so dire I would have laughed. Elizabeth shot me a look that screamed 'you're courting this guy' but I winked at her. She rolled her eyes and answered us.

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men- and apparently women- into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, and probably Cassandra, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?" She sneered at us. I huffed at her, even as she turned around.

"But why is the rum gone?" Jack asked again, strangely desperate. I rolled my eyes, because I didn't know anyone else that loved rum that much.

"Just you wait, give it an hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon." She said sitting down. Jack fumbled for the gun at his waist but I jerked it out of his belt. He turned his murderous eyes to me and I squeaked before turning and running. I ran clear to the other side of the island before Jack managed to tackle me to the ground, which I thought was a little extreme. However the one good thing that came from it was that Jack was now leaning over me and I had the gun down my trousers, so as to keep it from Jack.

"Give me the gun, love." Jack muttered. I grinned cheekily and pushed him off of me. He pushed me down with his entire body and I squealed as I almost got a face full of dirt. Jack completely disregarded my wishes and stuck his hand down my pants and grabbed the pistol, though his hand lingered a moment, making me squirm.

"Jack!" I squeaked and pulled his hand out of my pants. Jack chuckled before catching my lips in a passionate kiss. It made me practically melt in to the sand like a puddle of water. When he released my lips it was because we heard a bell. I looked as best I could from my position and I saw a ship heading steadily our way, with a dingy already heading toward the island. I groaned and leaned my head on Jack's shoulder.

"There'll be no living with her after this…" Jack whispered. I sighed and pushed him off of me again. I brushed off the sand and made sure my shirt was on correctly. I hummed as I walked my way back to Elizabeth or I tried to anyways. I was grasped by waist and pulled up against Jack's chest. I giggled as Jack's facial hair tickled my neck.

"You left me, last night, love…" Jack muttered and placed light kisses on my neck. "After you told me something important…." I froze slightly and panicked even as Jack continued to bless my neck with open mouth kisses.

"Uhm….Yeah…Hey look they're pulling up on shore, why don't you go get Elizabeth, Jack?" I asked and broke away from him to go to the men coming off of the dinghy. I groaned when I saw James Norrington step off the dinghy and head towards me. I looked back and surprisingly Jack was standing there and Elizabeth was running down the hill I just came down. I sighed when I was suddenly wrapped in a heavy jacket.

"I'm glad I found you Ms. Swann!" Norrington said. I winced as he took it upon himself to hug me. "Your father and I have been very worried about you and Ms. Swann. We'll get you off this island safely." Norrington said and started tugging me towards the dinghy. I swept out of his arms, and his jacket. Instead I wrapped the jacket over Elizabeth because unlike me was aware of her indecent appearance. I mean at least mine covered my breasts well.

"I'm quite all right Commodore Norrington, the Captain's taken great care of Elizabeth and I." I said trying to cover Jack because I just remembered that he'd be hung if we got back in time. Now that I thought about it I would probably be hung if they realized I'd been a pirate, hopefully they wouldn't. I helped Elizabeth in to the dinghy and turned back to see Norrington having a stare down with a sneering Jack. I don't know why Jack was sneering because honestly he hadn't sneered at him last time. Then I remembered how I'd told Jack about how Norrington had proposed to me the day we'd met…shit

I rolled my eyes and walked to Jack pulling him in to the dinghy beside me, disregarding how Norrington stared at me like I'd shot him. I linked hands with Jack and raised my eyebrow expectantly at Norrington. He motioned the men back in to the boat and took the seat in front of me. I looked around and thanked God I wouldn't be seeing that island again. It had been lovely to get some alone time with Jack but it was really not the best place.

It took us a stony five minutes to make it to the ship, the Dauntless, and Norrington was staring at Jack and I the whole time. At one point I thought he was going to comment on my attire but he held it in. That was until we reached the Dauntless. Norrington ordered the men to stay at a stand still and to not let Sparrow escape. He grabbed my arm and practically dragged me in to his cabin.

"Ms. Swann…" Norrington started out. We'd been standing in silence and apparently he finally grew some balls. "It has come to my attention that you have been consorting with a Pirate that is wanted by the decree of England…" He said formally. I snorted and he stiffened before turning sharply around and he seemed to drop his informality.

"I was never a Fancy Noble woman. You knew that when you found me drinking rum in a pirate pub. The only reason I had for staying with Mr. Swann was because I was insecure. I've loathed having to stay and sip tea when I could be out there living amongst the people I was born into." I ranted. I didn't think to stop until I needed to take a breath and it was to see Norrington's crushed face. His back was straight now from hurt.

"I-I had thought that you had settled in…You never let on that you were upset…" Then he turned back to me and I saw that in his eyes we were about to have a conversation about something we'd both been avoiding.

"If…If this is about what happened. You must know that I am truly sorry for the way I acted, I'm trying to make it right but every time I try to make up for it you throw it back in my face, just like my proposal." I looked at him incredulously.

"You were using me to get with my sister! And I know for a fact that you'd asked her to except your hand in marriage so doesn't you dare blame this on me! I've finally found someone that accepts me and now you're going to ruin it because he's a pirate. You owe me that much…That small pleasure, James please if you really want to make it right then let me have that." I begged and he turned to stare at me. I looked him directly in the face as I begged for Jack and I.

"You know I can not just let you two go." He said and I knew that I had him hooked. Now I just had to save Elizabeth's poor William.

"We can go after William! Jack and I'll steal the Black Pearl and you can give the orders to take Elizabeth and William and head back to Port Royal." I said and James turned back to the long window that seemed to be on every ship. At least mine was a balcony. Oh thoughts off track.

**Hey****guys!****I****know****I****'****ve****been****gone****a****long****time.****I****'****m****sorry****really****but****my****muse****decided****it****was****going****to****hide****in****my****closet****with****Johnny****for****a****little****while.****It****'****s****okay****now****because****I****saved****Johnny****and****brought****the****bunny****back****to****the****store****for****a****refund!****It****'****s****all****good!****I****tried****to****do****better****on****this****chapter****but****I****like****hacked****it****off****at****half****the****chapter****because****I****didn****'****t****want****it****to****become****to****long.**

**Though I suppose you guys deserve a longer chapter…meh…**

**Also I hope none of you thought it was to early for her to tell him that she loved him. **


	8. It's just a shot in the hip right?

"What would we tell them about you though?" Norrington asked and I made a motion of victory behind his back.

"We'll tell them I turned back to a pirate!" I said and after a moment Norrington sighed in defeat. I squealed and hugged him without thinking. We both froze for a moment but he hugged me back after a second.

"I truly am sorry for what I did to you. It was not my finest moment." He apologized. I pulled back and grinned at him, happily.

"If this works I forgive you." I said and he gave me a small smile back before turning serious again. He sat on the edge of the desk and I sat in a chair in front of it.

"And…Sparrow, he treats you well?" Norrington said cautiously. I nearly gawked at the brotherly like question. I mean who would have thought that stiff old Norrington had some loveable traits, right?

"Uncommonly. He treats me like I'm important. He listened to what I had to say and actually cared what I thought, unlike most men." I told him. It was true. Most men today don't care about women they just use them to give them children. There were a few exceptions and they're rare, especially for a pirate.

"Well, I hope you and Sparrow live long and prosperous..." Norrington said uncomfortably and headed to the door. I took that as a dismissal and both of us headed out the door and back out on deck. Most of the sailors where lounging out on deck but if you looked closely they're eyes would move to Jack. The Pirate though was sitting on the railing of the ship with two of the soldiers guarding him.

"Soldiers!" Norrington yelled, getting everyone's attention, and the soldiers brought Jack center stage, which seemed to annoy him. Jack smiled sheepishly at Norrington as if it would help.

"Mr. Sparrow," Norrington started off. "Because of Ms. Swann's superior negotiating I find us in need of the coordinates of Isla De Muerta. So you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearings. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?" Norrington almost sneered. I could tell though that he was acting, mostly. I got the feeling that even though I'd chosen Jack, Norrington was still miffed that Jack had escaped his custody. Jack nodded weirdly. (Who uses there whole abdomen to nod?)

"Inescapably." Jack said and put his hands together as if in prayer. I tried not to let my smile show at his weird quirks. As Norrington turned around to head back inside Jack's eyes turned to me in curiosity. I just winked at him and moved to the helm. However I didn't get there because I saw Elizabeth was inside the Captain's quarter's now, getting changed. I walked inside and closed the door, so no one could see her.

"Elizabeth?" I called and she turned around, startled. She smiled shyly at me and I remembered that she had burnt the rum and probably expected me to be mad and sure enough the next words out of her mouth confirmed it.

"I know you're probably mad at me, but I really did want to get off that island. Now I just need to convince Norrington to go save Will." Elizabeth said, getting distracted halfway through her apology. I snickered lightly and she glared. I strolled to her and engulfed her in a hug lovingly.

"It's all right, Elizabeth dear, I've taken care of it. Norrington is taking us to save your dear William." I said and Elizabeth grew confused.

"But why would Norrington save William, he sees him as just a blacksmith…" Her eyes widened when an idea came to mind and she looked at me. "Oh Cassandra, you didn't promise to marry him, did you?" She asked me desperately and I looked at her like she just announced she was male.

"Where did that come from? No, while I won't tell you what I did, I can assure you that what you're suggesting wouldn't happen even if some one holds me at gun point." I said and Elizabeth giggled, relieved.

"Oh, thank you Cassandra, I know how much you don't like Will." She said and hugged me tighter. I snorted and made a 'you're telling me face'. She slapped me playfully on the arm.

"So, we're off to Isla De Muerta, then?" Elizabeth asked. I sighed and rested my head on her shoulder, sisterly.

"You know, I'm really starting to hate islands." I said and Elizabeth snorted. For the rest of the voyage Elizabeth kept me cooped up in the Captain's quarters. It wasn't until we were right outside Isla De Meurta that I managed to escape. I gasped a breath as soon as I was out. Elizabeth had been overbearing with her need for attention. I mean damn that girl can learn to live without constant attention.

I walked out on to deck and scanned the deck. Father was standing off to one side with Norrington and Elizabeth was walking to them. Jack however was alone on the other side of the ship. I walked slowly to him. He seemed to be in very deep thought and I didn't want to interrupt him if it was important. I leant up against the railing next to him. He had his arms on the railing and was leaning on them.

"Jack?" I asked curiously. He seemed startled and I smiled amusedly as he seemed flustered for a moment. I wiggled myself between his arms and the railing. I snuggled in to his arms and he chuckled deeply and I felt it moving from his chest upwards and nearly swooned.

"I'm finally getting my ship back, love." Jack muttered in to my hair. I squeezed him to me again.

"It's all right Jack. I've gotten Norrington to 'release' us. It's all a very complicated plan really." I preceded to tell him about the plan and the whole time Jack was stiff with some emotion.

"You made a deal with Norrington…?" Jack asked cautiously and he seemed to be forming some thought that was unhappy because he suddenly jerked away from me and stood straight.

"Did you agree to marry him?" Jack asked and his eyes were burning with hatred and he turned to glare at Norrington. I gently turned his head back to look at me but he didn't let look me in the eye.

"No, Jack, I didn't agree to marry Norrington. He owed me a favor." I said and Jack hesitantly met my eyes. He searched for something in my eyes and he seemed to find it because he pulled me back to him and kissed me soft, but passionately. When he stopped I was breathless and Jack was looking me directly in the eyes. I could tell I must have looked dopey because Jack chuckled and pecked me on the cheek.

"Why…Why did you think I would agree to marry Norrington Jack? I mean Elizabeth thought I did to…" I said remembering briefly that conversation. It had only been a few minutes but it seemed nothing was important when it came to Jack. "I wouldn't do that to you Jack. I know that you may not feel the same for me but I love you-" I was cut off by Jack kissing me again, while I was pressed up against the railing.

"I never said I didn't feel the same, love." Jack muttered against my lips and I opened my eyes in shock. Jack's hand intertwined with mine as he smiled lazily at me. "Everyone assumes that because I'm but a pirate that I can not feel anything deeper for a human being but I do, love." He said and kissed my temple again before crushing me to him. I hugged him back and felt my eyes watering with joy. "Will you say it again for me, love?" Jack asked.

"I love you, Jack." I said and took a breath waiting for him to repeat them.

"I love you, Cass." Jack said smiling down at me. I captured his lips with mine and was extremely happy that I was wrong about something for once. It was possibly the happiest moment in my life. To know that Captain Jack Sparrow loved me was the best thing to know in the world.

"That sounds heavenly…" I said as our lips were a breaths length apart. It didn't take long before I was out of breath but I couldn't find it in me to break the kiss, so Jack had to do it for us. I breathed heavily not daring to split to far from Jack. I feared if I left his presence that it would all be a dream. A very convincing dream, it's true but I've been waiting for so long to fall in love I had feared it wasn't ever going to happen to me and now that it has I was going to hang on to it for dear life.

"Then I'll say it again…" Jack muttered hoarsely, "I love you, Cassandra." I shivered at the use of my full name. I kissed along his jaw line and squeezed the hand that was still holding mine. I was abruptly yanked out of the fantasy land that was Jack and I when I saw both Miss and Mister Swann looking at us. Norrington was trying to redirect their attention and I inwardly wondered at how he had really turned around. At first he'd went after Elizabeth threw me and now he's trying to make it up to me. I have to give him praise for the risk he's taking so that Jack and I can be happy, or well I can be happy.

"Jack, they're watching us…" I muttered and Jack sighed in to my hair. I wondered briefly in my dazed state how much taller he was then me if he could so easily breath in to my hair. Not to tall I suppose since he didn't have to kneel to kiss me…

"Noisy blighters." Jack said and I made a noise of complaint when he moved away from me, so that we looked less intimate though I don't know what good that would do now seeing as we'd all ready practically made out on deck like teenagers. I sighed as I saw Norrington ordering the sailors to lower the dinghies. I pulled Jack towards them by our connected hands. Jack followed obediently. I winked at Norrington as we passed and soon Jack and I were sitting in the dinghy being rowed out to the cave.

Norrington was sitting beside Jack and I was sitting beside Jack. The soldiers surrounding us were glancing curiously between all three of us though most of them were staring at me. It's like they've never seen a female pirate before…oh…

"I don't care for the situation. Any attempt to storm the caves could turn into an ambush." Norrington thought aloud, giving Jack just the opportunity he needed.

"Not if you're the one doing the ambushing. Cass and I go in, convince Barbossa to send his men out with their little boats. You and your mates return to the Dauntless and blast the bejesus outta them with your little cannons, aye?" Jack said gesticulating wildly. I snorted and looked out to the cave. It was dark out all ready and their was an unnatural fog about the place. I could feel the pressure building in my chest again as we came closer but I didn't really pay any attention to it. It shouldn't cause any problems. Although that sight problem I had last time was freaky. I really didn't want to know all the veins in Barbossa's body.

"What do you have to lose?" Jack asked and almost everyone's head turned to me with the exception of Jack. I grinned wickedly at the soldiers and they looked away even though I knew they were still listening. There was really nothing Norrington could say to that without the soldiers questioning him so Norrington acted like Jack hadn't included me. I watched as Norrington sneered down at Jack.

"Now, to be quite honest with you, there's still a slight risk for those aboard the Dauntless which includes our dear Elizabeth…" Norrington's face scrunched up for a moment and the next thing I knew we were all separated. Norrington and his soldiers were in row boats waiting to attack the pirates while Jack and I were in a boat. Once again Jack was left to paddle us the short distance in to the cave.

"Well, this is romantic…" I sarcastically said looking around again at the fogged up tunnel in to the cave where I knew bunches and bunches of riches lay. I saw Jack throw me a roguish grin before we hit the banks that led to the cave. We jumped out hurriedly trying to get there before William was killed, though Jack made time to hold my hand. I couldn't keep the grin off my face even though we were heading into the lion's din, per say.

Jack and I ran from the entrance to the inside cave. We relaxed long enough to catch our breath when we realized that William was still alive.

Jack grinned at me one last time before he pulled himself together. I got to say an out of breath Jack was just as sexy as he was mid snog… yumm

I followed Jack through the group of large pirates staying close behind so that I wouldn't get mauled by the shocked crew. Jack was muttering excuse me's and other apologizes that he didn't mean and I almost snorted. We finally grabbed the attention of the two men on the top of the pile of gold. First William noticed us.

"Jack, Cass!" Oh now he cares about us. I didn't see him caring about us when he was negotiating with his little friend turned enemy. I watched as Barbossa paused and seemed to groan. He looked up and once again I saw all of his veins. I winced as my vision flickered for a moment and then I could suddenly see everyone in the caves veins. The cursed pirates were an ugly orange color, that made me want to hurl. William's was a pinkish red which was not very manly but showed he was a man fueled by love. I glanced at Jack and was nearly bowed over. He had a deep purple that flowed in to a lighter purple. Symbolizing that he was a man of adventure.

"Not possible…" Barbossa whispered almost to himself, causing me to look back at his orange splashed figure. I pursed my lips but caught up to Jack from were I had stopped. I brushed past the boson and nearly had a heartache when he grunted at me. God that man is large.

"Not probable." Jack corrected, smirking at everyone's unbelieving eyes. I just stood there fiddling around with my little pocket on my pants. I let Jack take it away because there was no way I was in any shape to negotiate with Barbossa.

"Where's Elizabeth?" William cut in, proving that the pink in him was true and not just the red of ambition.

"She's safe, thanks to dear Lady Cass, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised. And you get to die like you promised. So we're all men of our word really except for Cass and Elizabeth who are both, in fact, women." Jack said. I wondered briefly how he did it without practice.

"Shut up, you're next." Barbossa said putting a rusty blade up against William's jugular again. William's breath caught and I cut in.

"You don't want to be doing that…" I muttered just loud enough to be heard. Barbossa looked down at me, finally noticing me the bastard and he seemed to groan at the sight of me. That's right bastard, you just pissed off the wrong chick!

"No, I really think I do…" He said and went back to cutting William. Unfortunately for him, his curiosity won out and he sat back up.

"Why don't I want to be doing it?" Barbossa asked me and Jack just decided to answer because I suppose he wanted this to go a certain way. I can tell you though, I hate being interrupted. Even if it's for a good cause, I hate it.

"Well because," Jack said and moved to walk up the pile of gold to Barbossa. He was stopped by the boson but I stared at the hand and the boson notced. He jerked the hand away, remembering that I was the reason that he was unable to die and that I could possible do much worse. Jack didn't know that of course and just walked up the pile still talking. I made a motion with my hands meaning 'I'm watching you.'

"Because the HMS Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore. Waiting for you." Jack said and whispers broke out among the crewmen. I broke off my stare down with the boson so as to climb up to stand beside Jack's purple tinged figure. Now that I looked his shade was changing I titled my head and watched fascinated as the colors turned from just purple to beige. His adventure was still swirling on the outside but I think that was because he was in a near death experience. The beige was a symbol for many thinks so I was unsure exactly why it was turning beige until I saw red leaking in and I gave up all hope. Captain Jack Sparrow was a man of many emotions.

"Just hear us out, mate. You order your men to row out to the Dauntless." Jack said and walking around in a weird fashion trying to manipulate Barbossa. I think it may have been working but I was still quite unsure whether it was or not. Jack just confused me all around.

"They do what they do best…Robert's your Uncle, Fannie's your Aunt." Jac k said almost completely losing me. "There you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet." Jack said right in front of both the box of Aztec coins that I hadn't noticed until now. I stared at them fascinated. They seemed to glow a bright gold from the curse and they whispered to me of other times. Times before now when you wore bare clothes and tanned beasts. I shook my head to get rid of the memories of when I was with the Aztecs.

"Course you'll take the grandest as your flagsip, and who's to argue?" Jack said and I snapped back to paying attention to Jack and the situation at hand. "But what of the Pearl? Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colors, and I'll give you ten percent of me plunder." Jack said gesticulating again. "And you get to introduce yourself as, Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?" Jack said grinning when Barbossa seemed to consider it.

"I suppose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp?" Barbossa asked shaking William, who was in a very awkward position by the way.

"No, No by all means kill the whelp, just not yet." Jack's eyes seemed to stray to William's and I noticed Jack laying a hint. "Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment." At those last words I grasped that Jack had a plan and that some how William was apart of it. Obviously he had to be, I mean we kind of needed his blood to lift the curse didn't we? God, I really get myself in to the weirdest of situations.

"For instance?" Barbossa asked roughly. I could practically see him caving any second.

"After you've killed Norrington's men" Jack picked up some of the Aztec gold and I grimaced and nearly attacked him, I wanted him to put them down before he got himself cursed.

"Every. Last. One." He said throwing back almost all of them. He was very good at hiding the coin, I wouldn't have known he'd kept one if I couldn't feel the pulses from it and the orange that began coloring all of Jack. I was suddenly glad that I was a little ways away from Jack. As much as I loved Jack the love was fresh and I don't think I want to start out the loving with me nearly tackling him or avoiding him, because of the curse.

"You've been planning this from the beginning. Ever since you learned my name." William said jerking in Barbossa's grasp. I winced as Jack answered.

"Yeah." He didn't even sound remorcful. I wondered for a moment if that was how he was with me, if he was planning my slow demise. I hoped not because my fragile heart really can not take a beating. Barbossa interrupted both my thought process and Jack and William's stare off.

"I want fifty percent of your plunder." Barbossa snarked and soon Jack and Barbossa were hackling.

"Fifteen!"

"Forty!"

"Twenty-Five. And I'll buy you a hat. A really nig one. Commodore." Jack said reverting to flattery. It seemed to work on Barbossa as he stuck his hand out and they shock.

"We have an accord." Barbossa said and then Jack did something stupid. He turned around and ordered them to the boats. I couldn't help but to reach out and grab his ear. I pulled him back and away from the front of the pile and the angry crew. Barbossa was only mildly annoyed but I smiled sweetly and pretended to pet Jack's head to show submissiveness.

"Gent's," Barbossa said to the group of now excited pirates. "Take a walk." He said and they all whooped and headed off out of the cave. Both jack and I were confused for a moment and then Jack asked what both he and I were thinking.

"Not to the boats?"

"We have this wonderful ability to go long periods of time without needing to breath, Jack." Barbossa half explained and half bragged. I snorted and walked off in to the mess of things. The piles of gold were magnificent it's true but I couldn't find a thing in here that mattered. That's one of the things that separated my crew and me from other pirates. We didn't raid other ships for the gold; we did it for the heck of it. I mean sure we took the gold but we didn't really need any of it. My crews were all dead men who were serving there time in a hope to get in favor.

I walked around aimlessly, trying to think of something to do until the 'shit hit the fan' so to speak. I looked around and saw Jack was fiddling around with some gold and I got an idea. Carefully, I sneakily walked away from the others, and out of view. Once that was accomplished I searched for the perfect object. When I finally found a piece of gold that was just right I was half-submerged in a pile where if you walked by all you would see was my ass and legs.

I muttered and grabbed the long spiral of gold and silver. I pulled myself fully in to the pile of gold so that I wouldn't be seen. Slowly, I worked my, for lack of better word, magic out. I willed it to move to my hand which was holding the bunched up pieces of silver and gold. I muttered an incantation, the one that only creatures of my direct descent could speak. Soon my magic leapt in to the pieces and little by little the molecules of the metals began to expand and shift to my will. I held my mortal breath as the catches all smoothed together and molded to form a long chain.

The chain was silver and gold but it seemed to all swirl to make one along the thin smooth chain but it looked marvelous and wonderful. Now I just had to find something to put at the end. I pushed it in to my pocket for now even though I could hear the little whispers of my own magic that was woven in to it. I breathed in a breath of air as I crawled out of the little whole I had been in. There was thankfully no one in the little corridor that the gold piles made so I was still covered very well, even though I knew the others were just around the corner.

I began my hunt for a jewel to go in the chain but I gave up. None of the things that they had stolen had a jewel that would look good enough. Most of them were even broken, which I find ironic. They stole all of this gold and silver and almost all of it was broken. Of course that may just be the piles I'd looked threw. I walked around the corner without really paying attention and it was to see all the little people either sitting down, Barbossa, or standing up, William. It was only Jack and I that were looking through the treasure. So I walked to where Jack was throwing treasure around looking through it.

"Jack…" I said and I couldn't help but smirk devilishly when he jumped. Jack turned to me scowling but I kissed him before he could say anything. His arms fluttered in surprise but I broke away before he could do anything. He stared shocked for a moment so I grinned wildly at him. "What are you doing?" I said as if I hadn't just scared him to deaf.

"Eh?" He made a confused noise and I couldn't help but to burst in to giggles. "That's not funny, love. You don't just walk up and kiss a man, especially if said man is me." I raised my eyebrows.

"So I can walk up and kiss a guy that isn't you, like that?" I asked and Jack's flustered stage suddenly turned devilish as he finally grasped the situation.

"Only if you wish for them to have a slow and painful death." Jack muttered and pulled me against him in plain sight of the others. I smiled as he ravished my mouth in plain sight, for the others to see. Well, at least I know Jack isn't afraid to boast about his 'catch.' I broke apart and we grinned at each other happily. I muttered incoherently before we werer interrupted by a throat clearing and Barbossa started speaking.

"I must admit, Jack, I thought I had ye figured, but it turns out that you're a hard man to predict." Why do I always get booted out, you know what I should go on strike…oh wait they get hung for that here…

"Me? I'm dishonest." Jack said from behind me. I raised my eyebrows and turned around. He got nervous but I just grinned evilly and walked away or tried to anyways. Jack tugged me by the back of my jacket and stopped yet strangly he didn't pull me back in to his chest.

"And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest, except for certain personal moments," He stuck in graciously and I acknowledged it but obediently stayed where I was as Jack kept speaking. "Honestly, It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly…stupid." My eyes widened in time to see Jack suddenly grip the hilt of the pirate beside me's sword and jerk it out. I quickly pushed the pirate over and in to the shallow water surrounding the bottom of the cave.

I turned and saw the sword sailing threw the air. William used it to cut off his restraints. Suddenly everyone was attacking everyone else. I wasn't absolutely positive in all that happened, when Elizabeth showed up. All I knew was one moment I was beating the shit out of one of the orange tinged pirate's right next to William and then both of the little evil pirates were on the ground knocked out from a long golden pole. Both William and I looked at her weirdly. However, I didn't take part in their conversation because I was to busy swinging at the next pirate. I'd like to add on here that in case it was unknown before, these bastards did not like to stay down.

I looked around for Jack after finally baldy was blown to pieces by William and Elizabeth. I saw him at the bottom of the pile with Aztec gold and he was fighting Barbossa under the moon light.

"Which side is Jack on?" I heard Elizabeth ask incredulously.

"For now? Ours." I said to her, grinning at her perplexed expression. I can't blame her for it because if I'd been in her place and ran in to find jack as a skeleton fighting a skeleton I wouldn't have known what to fight. I jerked back in to the present when I was fighting a vicious pirate. He obviously didn't want to play around because he aimed for the heart each and every time he swung. So next time he swung I stabbed him in the groin while ducking his blind jab. It worked and he dropped his sword and clutched at his groin. I grinned until I heard a scream by Elizabeth.

"Cassandra!" She screamed in warning. When I turned sharply I heard a gunshot at the same time. I looked in surprise as I felt a sharp pain in my hip. Contrary to believe I didn't grip it in pain, I didn't make a face of pain. In fact I made sure I didn't show any outward signs of pain. Though I got to say 18th century lead bullet in my hip did not exactly feel like a bucket of rainbows. I struggled not to pay attention to the pain but to the scene in front of me.

Surprisingly now when I looked at everyone they didn't have a color to them. I didn't see orange all over everyone. No instead I found a gun barrel pointed in my direction by Barbossa and a gun barrel pointed at him curtsy of Jack. I watched as Barbossa turned to Jack thinking he'd missed and I saw Jack's look of absolute victory and I smiled through the suddenly seeming small amount of pain.

"Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot." Barbossa sneered. I moved, painfully to stand beside Jack only letting out a short gasp when I pulled to a stop beside him. I smirked at Barbossa and wiped away any sign of pain. The man deserved everything he dished out to both Jack and I.

"He didn't waste it!" William called, solidifying what I already knew. I watched as the blood soaked coins he had in his hand fell to finally be reacquainted with there sisters and brothers. I felt the sharp pulse of energy as the curse was finally replaced, until the next ass stole the coins. I turned my head back to watch Barbossa's last minutes.

He dropped the gun he had shot me with and ripped open his jacket and slowly a bloody rose appeared on his shirt. He looked up at Jack and consequently me. "I-I feel…cold." He said and with that one last breath his eyes rolled in to his head and he fell back, no longer breathing. Everyone stood still for a minute before I let off a loud whoop and hugged Jack.

He spun around in a circle and I winced at the stretching at my bullet wound: however I refused to ruin Jack's perfect moment with my stupid wound. I kissed him passionately on the mouth and Jack returned it with enough heat to make me drown. We only brook so that we could have oxygen before he drew me back in for one more kiss. It wasn't more, but it sure as hell wasn't less.

Finally we separated panting. Jack was grinning so hard I thought his face would split. I knew his feelings though and I returned the grin with full force, unable to resist kissing his cute face one more time.

"I did it…" Jack muttered happily and kissed me again; by now I was hanging on to him both arms wrapped tightly around his neck and his around my waist.

" You did, Jack. I'm so proud of you." I mumbled against his lips, just loving the feel of his facial hair against my lips. I kissed him one more time for good measure. "You've got your ship back. You're the Captain of the Black Pearl, once again…" I said and this time jack kissed me. I heard a giggle and turned my head to see Elizabeth looking away from us and William whistled while looking suspiciously away at a pile of gold.

"Rotten cads…" Jack muttered and released me but I grinned and held tight just long enough to peck him on the lips.

"Come on, Jack. Let's have a look at all of your new treasure. Maybe they stored rum, yeah?" I asked brightly and pulled him by his hand towards a pile close by. I had done a good job of ignoring the pain of the bullet lodged in my hip, and really it was more of a sting now but when I bent down to pick up some gold to show Jack, I couldn't help but wince, thankfully it went unnoticed. Because Jack pulled me upright and against him, we barely connected except at our hips and where my hands fell on Jack's chest.

"Our treasure, love. You followed our agreement and helped me get the Pearl back, and I want you to share in me riches…" Jack said and I think I teared up a little. Like I had said before I didn't care that much for the riches of humans but the fact that a pirate wanted to share his treasure with me, just because he loved me was something moving. A pirate didn't give up treasure, it was in their genetic makeup not to, and I would know. So for Jack to give me something like this, it was a pleasure all around. This is however far I got in my inner heart attack because suddenly Jack pulled back his hand from where the rested on my hip and it was covered in blood. I blinked before looking down and sure enough my dark black ( don't know if I put that in the description but that's how I see her pants) pants were soaked at the top with my blood.

"Love?" Jack asked and I could hear a faint tone of worry. I looked up and grinned at the two Jack's oh wait….shit.

"It's all right, Jack. I'll be right as rain in just a moment, you know after I walk to the dinghy, and maybe up the side of the Pearl since we told Commodore Norrington that we'd 'escape' now-" I was cut off with Jack suddenly bending down and pulling me under my knees so that I fell backwards. I squeaked expecting to hit hard ground but Jack caught me behind my back and soon I was situated in his arms, bridal style.

"Um…Jack, I can walk just fine…" I said but Jack ignored me and started walking to Elizabeth and William who where coming to the end of an intense conversation. Jack paused beside William. Unlike me Jack seemed to know what they had been talking about because he told Will.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment…that was it…" Jack advised before walking off faster to the dinghy where a nervous Elizabeth waited. Jack splashed in to the water so that he could lay me down on the bench. I made an annoyed sound.

"Jack it's just a gun shot wound. I've had much worse." That didn't seem to work but it did accomplish something, the attention of my dear sister.

"What? What's wrong with you? Where's the wound? Oh Cassandra!" She said in a rush, trying to find the wound without touching me. William and an impatient Jack were now in the dinghy and were rowing to, surprisingly the Dauntless. I looked around at the same time as Jack and we realized that the Black Pearl was gone. While I began muttering curses under my breath, Elizabeth took it upon herself to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Jack, Cass." Elizabeth said, including me because she knew of our plan to escape.

"They've done what's right by them. Can't expect much more then that." Jack said and I sighed. He was right. Pirates have it in their blood to be slytherin's. They were made to survive, not be the bloody hero. Except my Jack, but he was a special case. Jack was my Romeo. He was the one who had just enough Bad boy in it to matter but he also had just a sprinkle of morals on him too.

I reached over and took Jack's hand and smiled reassuringly at him. I wouldn't let them take him to the gallows if it was my dying wish. I may not have known him for to long but Jack meant something to me. I had a feeling he was going to become one of _the_most important things in my universe, but it's much too early to tell something as solid as that now.

I leant up and kissed Jack on the cheek once before leaning down. I yawned loudly and closed my eyes to take a little nape.

"Ah, love, you need to stay awake for me…" Jack's beautiful voice called but I was already on my way to sleep land.

When I awoke from my sleep I had no idea what time or day it was. I just knew that I had some heavy bandages on my hip, and I was in a night gown. I groaned loudly and tried to sit up, but small delicate hands pushed me down.

"Stay lying down, Cassandra. I'll get you some water." Elizabeth's voice flooded over me. I observed my surrounding. From the looks and smell of things I was back in the Captain's quarters to the Dauntless. It didn't surprise me but what did was it was dark out still. I would have thought that I slept longer then that.

"Exactly how long was I out?" I asked Elizabeth curiously. She swept over, once again in a woman's dress.

"You were out for a good three days. We'll have reached Port Royal before long…maybe in an hour or two. Here drink." Elizabeth shoved a glass of water in my face. I swallowed most of it but pushed it away when I started coughing.

"Three days? It was just a wound to the hip, wasn't it?" I asked and swung my legs over the sides of the chair. Now that the water was helping to clear my head. I understood that if we were about to reach Port Royal and I wasn't in the brig, then I wasn't going to be hung, but Jack was.

"Actually the doctor said that you fainted more from blood loss then the gunshot itself. The gun shot did hit a few nerves but the doctor said you'll be fine, because the he got the bullet out of you quickly." Elizabeth said. I smiled and relaxed my tense shoulders. Then I remembered that Jack was in the brig. I got up and wobbled a little bit. Elizabeth got up as well, going to stop me but I put my hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"I want to see Jack, now. Where are my clothes?" I asked in a no nonsense voice. Elizabeth shut her mouth and pointed at my clothes. I limped, pitifully over to them and started dressing, not even caring that Elizabeth was there watching me. As I reached my pants I realized that they were washed and mended. I put on the rest of my clothes and turned to Elizabeth again.

"You should get some rest…" I said and limped again to the doors. I opened them cautiously. There was, to answer my suspicions a soldier watching the doors. Thankfully he was sleeping on the job and I was able to slip across the almost disserted deck to the stairs to the brig. The limp I had caused quite a bit of pain going down the stairs, but I made it to the bottom with a minimum of cursing. I looked in to each cell until I found the only occupied one in the room.

There Jack was, asleep against the back of the cell, where a bench was build into the cell. He had his trusty hat pulled over his eyes and all I could really see was his gaping mouth that was letting out soft breaths.

"Jack," I called out. The pirate didn't stir, so I called louder, with the same result. "Captain Jack Sparrow!" I called as loud as I dared and Jack startled awake and fell off of the bench. I muffled my giggles with my jacket sleeve. He looked towards the cell with an irritated gaze but as soon as his eyes spotted me he scrambled to the cell door, without getting up. I slumped down to be on a level playing field with my love.

"Are you all right, Jack?" I asked. He didn't answer for a moment and I grew worried. I opened my mouth to ask again but Jack's hands shot through the bars and once again we shared a kiss through the bars of a cell.

"Mmmmm, as wonderful as these kisses are, we really should stop having to meet through the bars, you know…" I muttered against Jack's lips. He grinned roguishly and pulled back. Soon though he dropped the smile and looked down were my bandages were noticeable over the top of my trousers.

"I tried to find out how you were love, but these bloody soldiers refused to answer my questions. How are you, Cass?" Jack's hand slid down to finger the bandages.

"Elizabeth said that the doctor got the bullet out quickly enough so the nerves would grow back all right. Apparently the blood loss is the reason for the fainting." I said. Jack nodded in understanding and I brushed away a wet dreadlock. I giggled.

"What?" Jack asked curious as to why I was randomly giggling.

"I just realized that your hair is in dreadlocks. You are beyond a doubt the only man that I can say looks good in dreadlocks…" I told him honestly. I mean really, what other guy can you sincerely say looks good in dreadlocks? That's right no one. Jack looked at me weirdly but I kissed him before he could say anything.

I kissed Jack's forehead lightly when he released my lips.

"I love you, Jack. I won't allow them to hang you." I said and kissed his cheek. Jack kissed my cheek as well and hugged me through the bars.

"It's okay, love. After all I've done, I deserve it." I put a hand over his mouth.

"Only I say when you deserve to die." I said and traced Jack's lips gently.

"Aye, because you've got my black heart, love." Jack said and I felt tears well up. I squeezed him as close as possible.

"That was bloody romantic. Stupid Pirate making me cry." I complained. I wiped my eyes on his poofy shirt. He chuckled deeply, stroking my hair with his hand.

"My heart is yours." I muttered and felt a jerk in my bosom. I let out a sound of pain as something akin to throbbing took over my chest. It felt like something was being ripped out of my chest. I felt a little piece of my soul rap itself up, all the time whispering to me delicately, soothingly. It seemed to fly into my pocket. Desperately, I reached into my pocket, disregarding Jack's questions.

Inside my pocket was the chain from before, except now it had a crystal jewel, with swirling mist inside of it. I held it up and both Jack and I"s heart stopped breathing. I knew automatically what I had to do with the beautiful piece of jewelry.

"This is for you, Jack. So a little piece of my soul can follow you anywhere you go." I pulled it through the bars and he dipped his head. I tucked it under his mound of hair and the chain inside his shirt. Jack pulled it out and gazed at it. As soon as his hands touched the crystal my heart warmed, as f he was honestly gripping my heart. I gasped in a breath and when Jack jerked up to look at me, utterly and fully shocked, and heart warmed I gave him my widest smile.

"Promise you'll take care of it?" I asked him, even though I knew it wouldn't come off unless he or I wanted it to.

"Always" Jack breathed and kissed me again. Suddenly our moment was ruined by the approach of a certain soldier.

"Ms. Swann, you are to be in the Captain's quarter's resting, as are Commodore Norrington's orders." He said strictly. I rolled my eyes and turned to Jack, kissing him one more time before getting up. I had a solid ache in my chest and my hip now but I covered that. I won't show weakness, not now that I had a reason to care again.

JxCxJxCxJxCxJxC

**Hey guys! Well the next chapter is the last one! It's not even really that long, it's only four pages. I just thought it deserved a chapter by itself. I've finished writing the story so yay! I'm going to take a break from this story then I might come back and write the second to third movies. I haven't decided whether or not I'm going to do the fouth one. **

**Oh bye the way I'm going to go buy that now! XD As much as I didn't like Angelica (Only because she tried to take Jack from us!) she really was a good actor and plus I love that movie it gets so intense. I may write a story about Cass as a mermaid or something as that one if I do that movie! **

**Tell me what you guys think.**


	9. Pirates Love

I hated it.

After all Jack and I had been through I couldn't do a thing to safe him from the gallows. True to Elizabeth's word the ship had docked early in the morning and everyone had been woken so they could go home. Father had ushered us off before I could talk to Jack and now I was sitting in my room once again with a hundred maids surrounding me, trying to get me prepared to watch my lover die.

"You'll look wonderful, miss. All of the gentlemen will love it." The Maid doing my hair tried to comfort me, and in turn made my bad mood worse. I waved away the maid and she hesitatingly stepped back. I took the hair that she'd been trying to pile on my head, with multiple hair pins and gathered it all together. I took a thin rope and tied it together, hiding it with the ends of my hair. I stood up and walked out the door.

I was, again, in a dress the size of the hallway, and a corset as tight as it could get, pushing my chest into full view. I couldn't breath and I wondered if secretly Mr. Swann was giving me an excuse to fall over the side of the fort.

As I made it to the front of the house, I saw Elizabeth and father waiting. I walked slowly down the stairs to them.

"Oh you look splendid, dear." Father said walking to me and hugging me. I rolled my eyes to Elizabeth and she giggled. Together we all walked to the carriage and were off towards the gallows

.

" Jack Sparrow…be it known that you have been charged, tried and convicted…" The priest's voice called out. I was almost in tears but I'd talked to a certain William Turner before the ceremony and I was ready to help at any turn he made. I listened to the priest but really I was watching the feathered hat come closer.

" …For your willful commission of crimes against the crown… Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature… …The most aggrieves of which to be cited herewith… Piracy… Smuggling…" Really if he's going to read all of Jack's crimes, then we're going to be here all day, possibly all week.

" …Impersonating a person of the Spanish Royal Navy… Impersonating a cleric of the church of England…" I saw a very pretty bird land on one of the flag staffs and heard Elizabeth gasp.

"Cassandra, that's Cotton's bird!" Elizabeth whispered urgently to me. It took a moment for me to grasp what she was saying but I grinned widely when I realized that meant Jack's crew had come back for Jack. I meet Jack's eyes across the heads of the citizens. He looked confused at my gleeful expression. I tried to point at the bird but he didn't get it. I threw my hands up in exasperation.

" … Sailing under false colors… Arson… kidnapping, looting, poaching… pilfering… depravity… lawlessness…"

Suddenly I noticed dear William was heading towards us. I smiled at him.

"Governor Swann, Commodore, Cass, Elizabeth. I should have told you every day from the moment I met you… I love you." William admitted before swiftly turning around and pushing through the crowd towards where the executer was finishing his sentence.

"And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul." The priest said solemnly. I saw that the Commodore was about to make a move to stop William so I gasped desperately.

"I-I can't breathe!" I said and rolled my eyes back in my head, falling to the ground. The Governor and Commodore both turned to help me but Elizabeth gave me a thumbs up. I heard the lever for the noose being pulled and I surged up to see what happened, making the Governor and Commodore look at me with relief.

I watched as together William and Jack fought off all of the soldiers and almost made it to the end of the Fort, only to be surrounded by tons of soldiers. I swept over to the little huddle listening in.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from you." Norrington sneered at William.

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!" The Governor fumed. I swept into the circle with my head held high. I smiled charmingly.

"And a good man." I said ferociously grabbing Jack's hand tightly to show that he was also _my _man. Jack squeezed my hand while using his other to point at himself proudly. "If the only thing William and _I _have done is earn the noose three pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience can be clear." I said triumphantly. I loved it. They were all looking at me as if I'd just kicked their puppies.

"The same is true for me." William said with pride. I grinned brightly.

"You forget your place, Turner." Norrington said violently, completely ignoring my betrayal. Really, did they think that I was going to just settle down and marry a man who has no sense of adventure?

"It's right here, between you, and these two." William said bitingly.

"As is mine!" Elizabeth finally voiced loudly and stepped up between me and William, following my example and taking William's hand. Norrington floundered and finally father took action against the soldiers.

"Cassandra! Elizabeth! Lower your weapons, for Gods sake lower your weapons!" The Governor said furious that they didn't lower them at once.

"So this is where both your hearts truly lie?" Norrington asked though he looked me straight in the eye. I grinned wildly, showing the pirate in me.

"Yes, it is." I said for both Elizabeth and I. There was no way that I was going to separate from Jack when our paths had just intertwined.

Then Jack must have finally noticed something (I later found out that it was Cotton's parrot) because he tugged me along with him, while he gesticulated wildly to the others. Jack just had to give a big finale before he left.

"Well, I'm feeling rather good about all of this…though that may be because I got the girl…" Jack said looking Norrington directly in the eye. I rolled my eyes skyward as Jack tugged me to the Governor. "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh?" Jack said egging them on. The Governor leaned back from Jack as he got up in his personal space. "Spiritually? Ecumenically? Grammatically?" Jack said to him.

Then Jack turned towards the Commodore to say his good-byes.

"I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that." Jack said pointing at Norrington and then to Elizabeth who just kept the same face. Then he turned to Elizabeth and looked awkward.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry, I have Cass, and quite frankly your voice repels me." Jack said. I giggled but tried to stop it as best I could as Jack turned to William. "Will," Jack paused trying to find something to say to the man he was going to trade the life of to someone else for a ship. "Nice hat!" Jack finally found something to say. I laughed and allowed Jack to pull me to the edge of the fort, the exact place where I had fallen and started all of this.

Jack grinned at them all before bending me back. Making me squeal, and kissing me avidly on the lips. I heard gasps and shrieks from the guests of the hanging that had been watching.

I gasped for breath when he brought me back up and released me. I decided I wouldn't let Jack have all of the fun. I swept up onto the ledge of the battlement.

"Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day-" I pulled Jack over the edge so I could finish for him.

"You almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow, and Captain Cassandra Myst!" I said there were more shrieks as I jumped over the edge, following Jack. When I hit the water I hurriedly tried to untie the dress. I was having a small amount of trouble and soon someone's hands replaced mine and my dress fell to the bottom of the ocean. I swam to the top of the water and there Jack was beside me, grinning.

"Thank you, Jack." I said swimming to him, in just a petticoat and that stupid corset. I rested my arms on Jack's chest as I reached one of them back and grasping the ties to the corset. I pulled desperately and took off the corset. I took in a breath before smothering Jack in kisses. He chuckled and allowed me to kiss him everywhere I could reach. The man had just saved me from a life time with cranky old people in wigs.

"Land ho!" We heard a voice call. We turned from our kisses to see the Black Pearl in all of its glory waiting for us. I turned back to Jack who had a look of awe and pleasure on his face.

"Race you to the Pearl!" I called and pushed off from Jack to the ship.

"Oi!" Jack called but I was all ready swimming to it. I heard Jack following me. I squealed when he grabbed my legs and pulled me behind him.

"You cheated!" I squealed climbing on top of Jack's back, letting him paddle for us both.

"Pirate!" Jack said grinning. I hugged his waist and let him swim for us both, though I kicked my feet so Jack wouldn't end up kicking me in the stomach.

Soon we were at the ship and I was surprised that the navy hadn't gotten us yet, seeing as Jack and I had been slow getting to the ship. I let go of Jack and putting a hand on his head, dunked him below the water so I could go up the latter. I heard his sputtering and then I was jerked off the one step I got onto of the latter. I just dunked him again. Finally he gave up and I got up the latter first.

"Yes!" I screamed laughing as Jack came up over the side grinning at me.

"You cheated, love." He said with amused humor in his eyes.

"Pirate!" I said gleefully. Suddenly a blanket was put on my shoulders. I turned to see Annamarie behind me. I still didn't like her but she seemed better now that she was away from Jack. She handed me another blanket and I threw it around Jack's shoulders, pulling him close to me by the edges of the blanket and I whispered on to his lips.

"The Black Pearl is yours, once again." I said kissing him on the lips tenderly.

"Aye, and so is the girl." Jack said and pulled me to follow him. He walked us to the wheel of the ship and laid my hands on the spokes covering my hands with his. We stood there a moment, and I let Jack soak in the feeling of having his own ship once again. Abruptly Jack realized that everyone was staring at us.

"On deck, you scabrous dogs! Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free!" Jack called out in my ear. I grinned and tried to duck out and help the crew but Jack pushed me flush against the wheel, facing him.

"Follow me to the horizon?" Jack asked. I froze. Jack was asking me to come with him. My thoughts drifted to my ship that was waiting in Tortuga, waiting for my return. I wanted to sail my own ship but I also wanted to be with Jack. I didn't know what to chose but the sight of Jack's innocent, loving expression made me buckle.

"Always." I answered and he kissed me.

**So…Did you like it?**

**I'm going to be taking a small break before I write the next JackOC. I might even upload the TonyOC first. I don't know yet but I might. I hope you've enjoyed my stories because I've tried to keep them refreshing instead of the story just going along with the regular words.**

**A special thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story, and also a thanks to LittleMissDreamer7 who reacted to my buying of Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides. I loved it!**


	10. Sequel

Okay, okay. I know I said I'd put the TonyOC up first but I couldn't help myself. I've finished writing the sequel and I put up the first chapter, so please go see it.

The TonyOC _is _coming just please be patient with me!


End file.
